Mi batalla y mi futuro
by Nireya
Summary: Todo volvió a la normalidad desde que DReaper fue destruído y los compañeros digimons tuvieron que volver a su mundo... Ahora, un año más tarde, la historia vuelve a repetirse, pero la historia abarca el pasado de dos chicos. [CANCELADO POR MOMENTO]
1. ¿La nueva era?

Esta es una de mis historias que he escrito en serio, así que me gustaría que se la tomaran igual de en serio que yo, a ser posible.  
  
Un resumen muy breve sería el que 1 año después de que Takato encontrara la puerta al digimundo, vuelven a atacar varios digimons, y otra vez tienen que enfrentarse a una crisis contra ellos... Pero ésta vez van en serio, juegan por lo seguro... Y no sólo será uno el digimon a derrotar... sino varios...  
  
¿Lo conseguirán?  
  
Y aquí ya empieza la historia. Espero que os guste n_n  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ Mi batalla y mi futuro_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Capítulo 1. La nueva era  
  
Ya era tarde... El programa instalado en Terriermon no podía ser sacado sin usarlo, y además... el mundo estaba en juego... Megagargomon entró en el vórtice que De Reaper pensaba utilizar para acabar con los dos mundos, traspasándolos de polo a polo...  
  
Después de un largo mareo, Terriermon y su compañero salían del vórtice de De Reaper después de haber hecho que éste retrocediera, evitando así que acabara con el mundo digimon y el mundo real... Pero, aunque habían librado a los mundos de la crisis, la barrera entre el mundo real y el mundo digital había sido restaurada y... los digimons tenían que irse, de vuelta a donde pertenecían.  
  
Uno a uno, todos los digimons, Guillmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Guardromon, Marineangemon, Lopmon, Cyberdramon, Impmon y Calumon, se despedían de sus compañeros en el nivel básico, con una gran tristeza, pero con la ilusión y la esperanza de volverse a reencontrar algún día...  
  
Takato Matsuki encontró la manera de volver a ver a sus compañeros cuando, asombrado y con la mente dolida por el pasado, pasaba enfrente de la cabaña donde había escondido a Guillmon durante mucho tiempo... Los recuerdos pesaban en la mente de aquel niño de 10 años y, para volver a recordar tan buenos tiempos, entró en aquel lugar, recordando cuanto había sucedido hacía apenas unos meses, y allí lo vio... La puerta al mundo digital seguía abierta...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Un año más tarde...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
- ... ¡Guillmon, bola de fuego!  
  
Un dinosaurio rojo lanzó una gran llamarada a la orden de Takato, un niño de 11 años que se le caracterizaba por llevar esas googles amarillas.  
  
¡Terriermon, ataca!  
  
Otro digimon, uno pequeño y de largas orejas verdes y blancas, se lanzó contra su enemigo, atacando con éstas mismas.  
  
- ¡Renamon, adelante!  
  
A la orden de la única chica del grupo, un digimon amarillo con forma de zorro humanoide, lanzaba unos bloques de hielo... Al atacar, el digimon enemigo se descompuso en basura digital.  
  
- ¡Bien hecho!- exclamó Takato dando un puñetazo al aire  
  
- ... Me parece muy feo que empecéis y acabéis una batalla sin mí...  
  
Un chico algo mayor que el resto, miraba con los brazos cruzados y la frente fruncida al resto del grupo. Un digimon bastante grande y musculoso observaba la acabada batalla algo detrás de su entrenador. Acababan de llegar y, aunque no se solía enfadar por poca cosa, miró al resto de los entrenadores recalcando el haberse olvidado de él.  
  
- Lo sentimos, Ryo... No pudimos esperar por ti- dijo Takato entre risas y vergüenza por haberle prometido que esperarían por él y no haber cumplido su promesa.  
  
Aquel chico de 15 años llamado Ryo Akiyama, el Rey de los digimons, dejó de cruzar los brazos y antes de decir nada más, sonrió a Rika.  
  
- No pasa nada- dijo al fin  
  
- Pero es muy extraño... Hace tiempo que nos atacan diferentes digimons... Esto antes no pasaba...- dijo pensativamente Henry- Le informaré a mi padre y al Señor Yamaki... seguro que ellos saben algo  
  
- Está bien, Henry, pero no les alarmes demasiado... Puede ser sólo cosa del destino lo que esté pasando.  
  
- Sí, es cierto... ¿Pero ya os vais?- preguntó Ryo  
  
- Aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer...- dijo Takato caminando hacia la salida  
  
- Os equivocáis...- Cyberdramon había cerrado por un momento los ojos y había hablado para todo le grupo  
  
Cyberdramon estaba en lo cierto; Una ráfaga de aire comenzó a soplar contra ellos llevando consigo partículas de polvo... Algo malo se acercaba... El viento paró a los pocos segundos, pero no pasó nada...  
  
- ¡Ahh!- Rika cayó al suelo de rodillas  
  
- Rika, ¿estás bien?- Henry le tendió la mano y le ayudó a levantarse  
  
- Sí, gracias- contestó ella cuando se incorporó con la mano en la cabeza  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ryo  
  
- Alguien o algo me ha dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y ahora estoy algo mareada...  
  
Se oyó una risa cruel... malévola, como si alguien de no muy buenas intenciones, riera a carcajadas la caída de la chica...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
¿Qué fue lo que golpeó a Rika? ''¿Qué ha pasado?'' Fue la pregunta de Ryo. ¿Por qué Ryo sonrió a Rika? ¿Tiene algo entre manos?...  
  
Todas las respuestas a estas y a más preguntas en los próximos capítulos.  
  
*Nireya Mareakane Takaishi de Akiyama^-^*  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Por cierto, que el Ryo que utilizo yo en mis historias es el mismo de 02, osea, que conoció a los hermanos Ichijouji, y (para mí) Ryo no le pasa más de dos años a Ken. En este fanfic tiene 15, así que Ken tendrá unos 13 o 14, más o menos.  
  
A esperar con paciencia la continuación. y siento que al principio sean tan cortos.  
  
¿Las parejas de este fanfic? Henry/Rika ¿A qué no lo parece? El Ryo/Ruki no me desagrada, pero para este fanfic lo necesitaba así... Además de que me gusta más la primera pareja^-^   
  
¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!! O mándenme un e-mail a mi correo nireya_takaishi@hotmail.com 


	2. ¿Cuánta maldad puede caber?

-^_^- Bueno, gracias por sus reviews^^ . También me encanta que les guste la historia ^^, me alegro mucho.  
  
Ah... Me gusta que me dejen reviews, así que... si hay alguien que esta leyendo mi historia y no ha dejado ninguno... please... déjelo, necesito opiniones y criticas constructivas!!! (Sobre todo críticas n_nu) ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ Mi batalla y mi futuro_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Capítulo 2. ¿Cuánta maldad puede caber?  
  
- ...Mis pobres niños...- la voz hizo una pausa- ¿Asustados?... Jajajajajaja..  
  
- ¡Cobarde...! ¡Sólo los cobardes se esconden...!- gritó Rika indignada  
  
- No me estoy escondiendo. Sólo hago un truco de magia, ¿no lo ves?- respondió divertido  
  
Se oyó un chasquido de dedos, luego, ante ellos, apareció un digimon vestido con lo que parecía una chaqueta de mago y una chistera al mismo color negro aterciopelado.  
  
- Buuuuu... ¡Jajajaja!- rió el digi-mago  
  
- ¡ Es horrible!- rió también Rika al ver la cara del payaso  
  
- Ahh... ¿Si? ¿Te parezco horrible?- preguntó desagradablemente cambiadno su cara de agrado por otra completamente distinta- Tal vez te parezca más guapa así...  
  
Volvió a chasquear los dedos y se convirtió en Rika misma.  
  
- ¿Có... Có... Cómo lo ha hecho?- preguntó Ryo asombrado y recelando  
  
- No... no lo se...- le contestó Rika asustada a su lado  
  
- ¡No lo sé!- dijo el digimon imitando la voz de Rika pero sin buenos resultados  
  
- ¡Deja ya de imitarla, payaso asqueroso!- gritó Henry indignado- ¡Venga, Terriermon!  
  
Henry pasó una carta por su D-Power verde y blanco...  
  
Terriermon digievolucionó en Gargomon y se lanzó contra el digimon..  
  
- ¡Venga, Guillmon!- Takato no se quedó atrás y también gritó  
  
El chico de las googles amarillas también pasó el ''accesorio S de superdigievolución'' por su dispositivo dorado y blanco. El pequeño dinosaurio rojo se convirtió en uno mucho mayor que rugía despiadadamente...  
  
El payaso era ahora el que recelaba... Dio un paso atrás y se volvió a convertir en lo que era con una expresión de desagrado en su rostro.  
  
- Si hay algo que odio... son los dinosaurios grandes... Me habéis ganado por ahora, pero volveré con refuerzos... Ya conseguí lo que quería, vuestros datos... El jefe se enterará. ¡Adiós!  
  
El invasor cobarde chasqueó por tercera vez los dedos, se convirtió en humo y se marchó con una sonrisa en su gran boca dejando escapar una risa ruidosa y despiadada.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
- ¿Y para esto he venido yo aquí?- preguntó un Ryo cabreado  
  
- Pues te fastidias...- le respondió Rika  
  
- Muchas gracias, Rika-chan...- agregó Ryo irónicamente  
  
- No hay de qué, Ryo-kun...- respondió la chica en su mismo tono de voz  
  
El perro y el gato ya iban a comenzar, lo que parecía, una tremenda pelea, pero Takato opinó que debieran irse y a todos les pareció buena idea.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Llegaron a su mundo, no sin antes haberse despedido de sus amigos digitales.  
  
- Henry- Ryo le llamó- Quiero contarle una cosa al Señor Yamaki, ¿podría ir contigo al Edificio del Gobierno?  
  
- Claro, por mí no hay problema- respondió Henry  
  
- Bien, entonces esta tarde nos vemos por allí  
  
- Bien. Hasta luego- se despidió Wong  
  
Henry, además de despedirse de Ryo, se despidió de todos y, cuando había dado unos pocos pasos, Rika se le acercó y le dijo una cosa en voz baja, de manera que sólo él pudiera entenderle...  
  
Henry asintió y siguió su camino...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Nireya Mareakane Takaishi de Akiyama^-^  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
¿Por qué huyó el payaso? ¿Quién es su jefe? ¿Trabajan todos los digimons demonios que se les aparecieron para el mismo supremo?... ¿Qué le habrá dicho Rika a Henry? ¿Qué pasará?... ¿Seguirá Nire dandoos la lata y no dejándoos leer el fanfic? (Pos no lo se... míralo tú mismo...)  
  
Por cierto, que el Ryo que utilizo yo en mis historias es el mismo de 02, osea, que conoció a los hermanos Ichijouji, y (para mí) Ryo no le pasa más de dos años a Ken. En este fanfic tiene 15, así que Ken tendrá unos 13 o 14, más o menos. Unos capítulos más tarde sabréis por qué os lo dije.  
  
A esperar con paciencia la continuación, y siento que sean tan cortos los capítulos, aunque a partir de este, todos serán más largos...  
  
¿Las parejas de este fanfic? Henry/Rika ¿A qué no lo parece? El Ryo/Ruki no me desagrada, pero para este fanfic lo necesitaba así... Además de que me gusta más la primera pareja^-^... y el Ryo-kun, conmigo ^^UUUUU 


	3. No esperaba que pasara

Hola de nuevo -^_^-, es un placer estar aquí de nuevo con ustedes XD... Bueno, voy a responder a vuestros reviews:  
  
BRA: Sí, Bra^^... la verdad es que este fanfic se me va a quedar un poco más largo de lo que pensaba... pero bien... a ver si les gusta^^. Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado con el siguiente capítulo, ya lo tengo totalmente escrito, luego lo pasaré al ordenador, así que tendrás q esperar un poco mas, ¿ok? No te preocupes si no ves mis capítulos publicados, léelos cuando puedas, no hay prisa. Este capitulo es bastante leeki, así que supongo que te gustará :P  
  
KAISHI: Al final te hice caso, la que estudió medicina fue Reika, y no Megumi (XD) y me alegra que te gustara^^, espero que este también te guste, a ti y a todos... Este es tu capitulo preferido, así que te lo dedico a ti...  
  
Ah... Me gusta que me dejen reviews, así que... si hay alguien que esta leyendo mi historia y no ha dejado ninguno... please... déjelo, necesito opiniones y criticas constructivas!!! ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ Mi batalla y mi futuro_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Capítulo 3. No esperaba que pasara  
  
- Papá, voy a salir  
  
- ¿Tan pronto?- su padre miró el reloj- Ryo, aún no son las siete...  
  
- Ya lo sé, pero... voy a ir un momento por casa de Rika...  
  
- ... Nada de rollos, Ryo. No te metas en problemas... Ya hemos tenido bastante con que te desaparecieras y con tu amigo el digimon...  
  
- No te preocupes papá, no volverán a pasar más cosas raras...  
  
- Espero que así sea...  
  
Así era la familia de Ryo... Su padre siempre se preocupaba de su hijo único... La única familia que le quedaba a Ryo eran su padre, sus amigos y su digimon... De su madre no sabía nada...  
  
Después de hablar con su padre, salió de la casa...  
  
Iba a ir a casa de Rika, no era una broma... Y tampoco era una broma que le gustaba... Desde hacía un año, desde que empezó a conocerla bien, le empezó a gustar... Pero no le gustaba como le habían gustado otras muchas chicas antes, no... Le gustaba de una manera especial... ¿Amor?... Podría ser eso, pero no estaba del todo seguro, Ya hasta se había acostumbrado a su habitual sarcasmo, a su habitual frialdad con la que hacía y decía las cosas... Desde mucho antes aún de conocerla, desde el duelo de cartas en el que la ganó, se había fijado en ella, en lo guapa que le parecía... en lo guapa que era...  
  
Mientras caminaba no daba cuenta de lo que hacía... Verdaderamente estaba enamorado... y no era cosa de un día. Cada día la veía luchar a su lado, cada hora la veía junto a él, cada minuto en el digimundo eran segundos que pasaba con ella, y deseaba pasar más de ese tiempo junto a ella... Ahora sólo pensaba en cómo decírselo...  
  
Sus pasos se detuvieron en una casa al más puro estilo japonés. La puerta estaba abierta, como siempre había estado. Allí la gente conocida entra y sale de la casa cuando quiere, así que Ryo entró en la casa de los suelos de madera y llamó a Rika. Ésta no le contestó, lo que le hizo pensar por un minuto que la casa estaba vacía, pero no podía ser, la casa siempre se cierra cuando no hay nadie... Caminó por el pasillo iluminado y se paró enfrente de una puerta que estaba un poco abierta, lo suficiente como para oír las conversaciones que se realizaban dentro...  
  
- ...Rika, ¿estás segura?- preguntó una voz extrañamente familiar  
  
- Completamente... Conozco mi casa- oyó la voz de Rika  
  
- No lo sé... me pareció oír algo, te lo digo en serio...  
  
- Déjalo. Da igual...  
  
Un chico parecía hablar con Rika sobre que había oído pasos por el pasillo...  
  
Después de que terminaran su conversación se hizo un silencio de varios minutos, entonces Ryo aprovechó para abrir la puerta y decirle a quien quiera que fuere el que estaba con ella, que se fuera...  
  
Abrió la puerta...  
  
¡No podía creerlo!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
- ¡Rika!  
  
- ¡Ryo!  
  
Rika tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de la presencia del chico.  
  
- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- preguntó la chica entre asombrada y molesta  
  
- Tenía que hablar contigo, pero ya veo que mis palabras no servirán de nada, ya que amas a Henry, y el beso que le acabas de dar me pareció de lo más real y verdadero... ¿No es así?  
  
- Ryo... Deja que te explique...  
  
- No hay nada que explicar, Henry...- respondió cortante Ryo- Simplemente di que te gusta y que la quieres...  
  
- Ryo...  
  
- Sí, Rika, sí... Tú me gustabas desde el principio, pero ya veo que tú nunca habías sentido nada por mí... ¿Me equivoco?  
  
- No es eso... No te amo porque no... ¡Es que no te he perdonado todavía!  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó extrañado  
  
- Quiero decir que tú me ganaste una vez... Y dos veces... Aún no te he perdonado el que me ganaras... Por un instante sentí la gloria del vencer... Del vencer al Rey de los Digimons, pero tú... Tú me quitaste esa gloria... Y aún no te he perdonado esa derrota tuya...  
  
- Sabía que eras fría, Rika, pero no pensaba que lo fueras tanto... ¿Sólo querías eso? ¿Ganar?... ¡A mí no me importa perder!  
  
Ryo estaba realmente enfadado por la respuesta tan fría que le había dado Rika.  
  
Henry no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, estaba desesperado; Rika y Ryo discutiendo... Parecía que la pelea iba a durar tiempo, pero no se atrevía a opinar a favor o en contra de uno de los dos, porque el contrario se enfadaría...  
  
- ¿Quieres ganarme? ¡No hay problema!- Ryo gritaba furioso la vez que sacaba del bolsillo derecho del pantalón, la baraja de cartas  
  
- Consciente de lo que hacía, también cogió el D-Power y con toda la rabia que cabía dentro de él, tiró el dispositivo al suelo haciendo que se rompiera y dejó el suelo regado de cartas al habérselas tirado a los pies de Rika.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Salió corriendo de la casa. Henry le siguió, mientras que Rika se quedó paralizada aún con los pies cubiertos de cartas y la vista perdida.  
  
Henry corría muy rápido, pero Ryo lo hacía aún más, y no pasaron más de dos minutos para que Ryo doblara una esquina y Henry le perdiera de vista...  
  
Sólo tres segundos más tarde de haber doblado la esquina, Ryo tropezó y cayó al suelo, amortiguando la caída con las manos, pero no pudo evitar el golpearse una rodilla... Simplemente se puso de pie, pero de tanto que le dolía, se sentó en el suelo, y apoyó la espalda en el muro de una casa...  
  
Le dolía la rodilla, pero le dolía aún más el dolor que producía el desengaño...  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Henry llegó en ese momento, casi sin aliento, pero mejoró cuando vio que Ryo estaba sentado delante de él.  
  
- Ryo... yo...- empezó a decir  
  
- Henry no sabía que decir, únicamente dobló las rodillas y se agachó. Pasó la mano por la espalda de su amigo haciendo que éste se sintiera bastante mejor...  
  
- Lo siento... no sabía que tú y Rika...  
  
- Calla, Henry... No es culpa tuya...- dijo Ryo levantando la vista  
  
- Aunque tú digas que no lo fue, en parte sí fue. ¿Yo dije algo? No. ¿Yo hice algo? No... yo no dije o hice nada a favor tuyo en su casa...  
  
- ¿Y qué ibas a decir? Entonces Rika también se hubiera enfadado contigo. Creo que hiciste lo más sensato, algo que yo nunca hubiera podido hacer: el callarte en medio de una pelea.  
  
- ...- Henry fue a decir algo cuando le llamó la atención la rodilla izquierda de Ryo...  
  
- ¡Ryo, estás sangrando!...- exclamó  
  
- Um... ¿Qué? ¿Qué di...?  
  
Henry no esperó a que Ryo terminara la frase, pasó suavemente el dedo índice por encima de la rodilla y se lo enseñó a Ryo. Éste no quiso mirar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón y, asombrado, dirigió la vista hacia su rodilla izquierda.  
  
- ...¿ ?... ¡Joder! *([N/A: Perdón por decir ésta palabra, pero es que Ryo tiene fobia a la sangre X3])*  
  
- El chico volvió a levantar la vista y cerró los ojos.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confuso, Henry  
  
- Me mareo cuando veo tanta sangre... .....=) XD])*  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Diez minutos más tarde, Reika salía de la enfermería después de haberle dejado muy claro al chico, que si se movía de allí, se acordaría de ella por siempre...  
  
Ryo obedeció, pero no porque quisiera, sino porque le dolía de mala manera la rodilla, y no creía poder levantarse...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Luego de veinte minutos de puro aburrimiento, Henry, Yamaki y Reika entraron en la enfermería.  
  
- ¿Cómo estás, Ryo?- preguntó Yamaki  
  
- Si descontamos el que estoy aburrido y el que me duele la rodilla y el que me gustaría estar en mi casa... Bien- respondió irónico  
  
- Bueno... ¿Te quieres quedar aquí?- preguntó Henry  
  
- ¡Tu estás loco! ¡¿Yo?! ¿¡Aquí?!... ¡Ni loco...!- respondió dando un brinco tan alto, que hasta se asustaron los presentes  
  
- ¡Tú sí que estás loco...!- dijo Yamaki asombrado  
  
- ... ¡Pero si no duele...! ...- hizo un gesto de desconcierto agrado- ^^Reika... Gracias  
  
- De nada ^_^- respondió ella  
  
- ¡Ah, Henry, por cierto...! Vi a Alice, la nieta de Rob McCoy...  
  
- Lo sé, yo también la vi... ¿Te has fijado en todo lo que ha cambiado?- preguntó Henry asombrado  
  
- Sí, yo casi ni la reconozco... - aceptó Ryo  
  
- ... Bueno, niños... Intentaremos hacer lo que podamos respecto a lo del digimundo. Haremos lo que podamos, pero no esperéis gran cosa....- dijo Yamaki  
  
- De acuerdo- dijo Henry  
  
Ryo se levantó por completo de la camilla y salió de la enfermería.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Se despidieron de todos los componentes de Hypnos y se dirigieron, después de salir, cada uno a su casa... Ya era demasiado tarde...  
  
- ¿Hará falta que te acompañe hasta tu casa?- preguntó Henry preocupado  
  
- No te preocupes, estoy bien...- respondió el otro tamer  
  
- Pues ya nos veremos... Que te mejores  
  
- Gracias. Hasta mañana- se despidió Ryo  
  
Se separaron y caminaron hacia sus casas.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ryo llegó a su casa muy cansado... Nunca había estado así de fatigado...  
  
Fue a la nevera, porque no había comido nada desde las 2 de la tarde, y ya deberían de ser cerca de las 11... Cogió algo y se fue a su habitación...  
  
El padre de Ryo trabajaba por las noches y llegaba muy tarde de su trabajo, así que Ryo tenía que apañárselas sólo en esas horas, dado que no sabía ni le importaba dónde estaría su madre... Nunca pensaba en ella si podía evitarlo.  
  
Al llegar a su habitación, encendió la luz... Todo estaba como siempre había estado... La cama mal hecha, habitación desordenada, papeles por fuera de la papelera...  
  
Así era su habitación... Inconfundible... Pero había algo extraño, algo que él no había dejado antes de marcharse...  
  
Se acercó a su escritorio...  
  
- ...Rika...- murmuró  
  
- Encima de una nota escrita por la misma Rika, se encontraban la baraja de cartas, bien colocada y el D-Power, aún roto.  
  
En la nota ponía que la perdonara, que se sentía muy mal por haber dicho aquello... Que no era verdad, pero que ella le veía no más que como o un amigo...  
  
''Espero que me perdones y entiendas el porqué de la situación...''  
  
- Claro que lo entiendo...- murmuró para sí  
  
Dirigió sus pasos a la cama, se acostó en ella de espaldas, mirando al techo y pensando en todo lo que le había pasado ese día... Sabía que las cosas iban mal...  
  
Pensando en todo ello, cerró los ojos, pero sin quererlo, no los volvió a abrir, pues cayó rendido antes de poder hacer o decir nada más...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Por cierto, que el Ryo que utilizo yo en mis historias es el mismo de 02, osea, que conoció a los hermanos Ichijouji, y (para mí) Ryo no le pasa más de dos años a Ken. En este fanfic tiene 15, así que Ken tendrá unos 13 o 14, más o menos. Unos capítulos más tarde sabréis por qué os lo dije.  
  
A esperar con paciencia la continuación, y siento que sean tan cortos los capítulos, aunque a partir de este, todos serán más largos...  
  
¿Las parejas de este fanfic? Henry/Rika ¿A qué no lo parece? El Ryo/Ruki no me desagrada, pero para este fanfic lo necesitaba así... Además de que me gusta más la primera pareja^-^ 


	4. Sueños del pasado

Hola de nuevo -^_^-, es un placer estar aquí de nuevo con ustedes XD... Bueno, voy a responder a vuestros reviews:  
  
BRA: Leeki al poder!!! Bueno, la pareja de Ryo y Ruki no me desagrada, como ya he dicho... pero prefiero el leeki... hacen mejor pareja esos dos... ?_? ¿Cuál es el consuelo de Ryo? Me da que no he cogido el chiste... XD... Sie, es cierto^^, los autores ponen a sus personajes favoritos en las peores situaciones... eso me recuerda a mi otra historia, la de ''puro y verdadero amor'' XD lo mate al pobre XDDD ¿te acuerdas? Parecía que iba resucitar o algo parecido... pero al final no ocurrió... pos na... te pedí ayuda con este capitulo... y me serviste de mucha ayuda^^, la verdad... me diste nuevas ideas... Y como se que intentaste ayudarme y te salió bien, pos na, te dedico este capitulo, porque seguro que te gustará... espero que lo disfrutes... y es cierto... a ver si nos vemos un día por el chat... Estoy deseando ir para comentarte mas cosas sobre la historia...  
  
KAISHI: Estoy enfadada contigo... V.V Esta vez no me has dejado review v.v Ya verás... ¬¬ me las cobraré XD... Naaaa no te preocupes, que sé que al menos la has leído... Y eso ya es mucho para mí XD  
  
Ah... Me gusta que me dejen reviews, así que... si hay alguien que esta leyendo mi historia y no ha dejado ninguno... please... déjelo, necesito opiniones y criticas constructivas!!! ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ Mi batalla y mi futuro_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Capítulo 4. Sueños del pasado  
  
- ¡Ryo!  
  
- ¿Ken? ¿Wormmon?  
  
Ryo dio un paso atrás, alejándose de Ichijouji y su digimon.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? Parece que has visto un fantasma...- le conestó una vocecita al lado de su pierna derecha  
  
- No sé lo que estoy viendo, Veemon...- le dijo al pequeño Veemon que tenía al lado  
  
- No sé de qué nos hablas, Ryo... Estás muy raro...  
  
- ¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó desesperado  
  
- ¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó extrañado Ken  
  
- ¿Qué día es hoy?- volvió a preguntar  
  
- ... 20 de octubre de 2000...- contestó Wormmon- ¿No recuerdas a qué día estamos?  
  
- ¡Oh, no..!- dijo asombrado y susurrando para sí...- ¡Ken, tenemos que irnos de aquí!  
  
Antes de que Ken pudiera responder, apareció un digimon detrás de los chicos.  
  
- ¡Cuidado!  
  
Wormmon se lanzó de cabeza contra el malvado Milleniumon, que llevaba amenazándolos desde hacía días. Éste cayó al suelo y lanzó su último ataque desde ahí. El atque iba directo a Ryo, pero él no se movió, porque entonces el ataque heriría a Ken.  
  
Ken le empujó la ver que estaba intentando protegerle, y le tiró al suelo... Sintió como una de las semillas de oscuridad penetraba en su cuello produciéndole un corte. Así Milleniumon conseguió sobrevivir...  
  
Ken había quedado insconciente sobre la arena... Ryo, lleno de rabia, de levantó del suelo y encerró a Milleniumon en un cristal. Así pensó que Milleniumon nunca volvería...  
  
* * * * *  
  
- ... ¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó Wormmon  
  
- Me siento raro... ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
- El ataque de Milleniumon te dio a ti... Estás loco...- dijo Ryo sintiéndose culpable de que le ataque le diera a su mejor amigo  
  
- Bueno, ¿entonces Milleniumon está muerto?  
  
- Está encerrado en un cristal del que jamás podrá salir...- contestó Ryo  
  
- Pues entonces ya llegado la hora de despedirme y de irme a mi casa... Ya es muy tarde...- se incorporó- Ya nos veremos... ¡Hasta luego!  
  
Ken sacó de su bolsillo un dispositivo digital de color azul, lo alzó y desaparecó entre una luz amarilla que le devolvió hasta su casa... Se quedó en el suelo de la habitación, admirando aquel artilugio al que le tenía tanto aprecio. En ese momento entraba su hermano Osamu en la habitación en la que se encontraba el pequeño... Al ver lo que éste tenia en su mano, cerró la puerta con un portazo y, de un manotazo, tiró el dispositivo digital al suelo.  
  
- ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirteque no toques mis cosas!- gritó enfadado- Esto... es mío...  
  
Cogió la pequeña máquina azul del suelo y la metió de nuevo en el primer cajón de su escritorio.  
  
- Lo siento, hermano...  
  
- Coger las cosas del escritorio de los demás es de gente despreciable... -siguió diciendo sin prestar atención a las palabras de su hermano  
  
- He dicho que lo siento...  
  
- Anda, sal fuera... Voy a estudiar- dijo Osamu poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio  
  
Ken obedeció. Salió de la habitación, arrepentido por haber hecho enfadar a su hermano mayor...  
  
- Nunca más viajaré a ese mundo... Nunca más... Mi hermano se sentirá orgulloso de mí... Lo siento Wormmon, lo siento Ryo... Lo siento Veemon...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aún, en el mundo digital, Ryo seguía con Wormmon y Veemon.  
  
- Wormmon, Veemon... Tengo que irme yo también...  
  
- ¿Ya te vas?- preguntaron apenados los digimons  
  
- Lo siento... tengo que irme, pero les prometo que volveré...  
  
Ryo fue el que ahora alzó el dispositivo digital, que le transportó hasta su casa. Él esperó unos días... hasta que fue a Tamachi, temeroso de que le hubiese pasado algo malo a su amigo, ya que no volvía al digimundo.  
  
Tardó 20 minutos... Iba a todo correr por las calles. Su dispositivo rebotaba en la cintura...  
  
- ¡Ken!  
  
- ¡Ryo! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido Ken al darse la vuelta y contemplar a su amigo  
  
- Eso ahora no importa...- empezó a decir  
  
- ¿Es un amigo tuyo, Ken?- preguntó Osamu, que se había acercado hasta los dos chicos.  
  
- Sí, lo es. Es Ryo Akiyama...  
  
- Lo sé, es un amigo mío... Encantado de volverte a ver, Ryo- dijo Osamu  
  
Le llamó la atención algo que colgaba del cinturón de su viejo amigo...  
  
- ¿Tú también con ese dichoso artilugio?- preguntó molesto  
  
- Gracias a él conocí a tu hermano- respondió Ryo  
  
- ¿Y gracias a él vas a poner en peligro su vida también?  
  
- Y ano hay problemas, Milleniumon ha sido desterrado y encerrado de un cristal del que nunca podrá liberarse  
  
- Hermano... Ven conmigo un día... Con nosotros... Aquel sitio es fantástico...- dijo ken sonrriendo  
  
- ¿Seguimos con ello, Ken?... ¿Qué te he dicho?  
  
- Pero...  
  
- ¡Nada de peros! ¡Ese mundo es muy peligroso, Ken!  
  
- Osamu... No es para tanto...- intervino Ryo  
  
- ¿Cómo que no es para tanto?- gritaba Osamu furioso  
  
- .. Yo me encargo de él...-dijo Ryo para intentar calmarlo  
  
- ¡Ahora te las das de héroe...!  
  
- Tampoco he dicho eso... Me estás interpretando mal...  
  
- Mira Ryo... Sólo te lo diré una vez... Aléjate de mi hermano y aléjate de ese mundo por tu bien...- dijo recalcando cada frase que decía- Ken, nos vamos...  
  
Osamu asió a su hermano por la mano y lo arrastró un poco... Osamu comenzó a caminar, sin siquiera decir adios.  
  
- Adios...- dijo Ken tristemente siguiendo a su hermano  
  
Ryo se quedó paralizado, seguramente nuca volvería a ver a los hermanos Ichijouji... Se había olvidado de cuál era su verdadero problema...  
  
Osamu le soltó la mano a su hermano, ya que veía que éste le seguía sin rechistar. Caminó unos cuantos pasos detrás de su hermano, hasta que los dos se detuvieron antes de cruzar una calle. Osamu se aseguró de que no había ningún coche y cruzó la carretera... Ken se quedó parado, sin cruzar.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó volteándose, Osamu  
  
- Yo no voy, Ryo es mi amigo, y Wormmon y Veemon también lo son...  
  
Osamu estaba fuera de sí... tan furioso estaba que, no pensó en nada más, cruzó la calzada... Ryo volvió en sí...  
  
- ¡No! ¡Cuidado!- gritó Ryo  
  
Empezó a correr, pero había mucha distancia, y el coche no se había percatado de la presencia del chico en la carretera, y tampoco Osamu se había dado cuenta del avanze rápido del coche...  
  
El coche fue a frenar cuando ya había atropellado a uno de los hermanos... El otro de ellos se quedó paralizado, pero cuando despertó del trance, se lanzó a la carretera  
  
- ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!  
  
Ryo llegó en ese momento... No lo podía creer... No podía ser... Aquello ya lo había vivido... Demasiado bien recordaba todo: el coche parado, el conductor telefoneando a la ambulancia, Osamu en el suelo, ken, de rodiilas al lado suyo, dos o tres personas que miraban curiosas y se alarmaban, y él... Él depié sin hacer nada, paralizado por la pena, al culpa y el miedo...  
  
- Ken...- Ryo se arrodilló al lado de su pequeño amigo, era casi dos años mayor que él, pero le veía como a una persona de su edad- Ken... Tu hermano está...  
  
- ¡No! ¡Él no se ha ido!... Está aquí, conmigo y contigo...- dijo Ken intentando autoconvencerse de ello...  
  
Después de eso, recordaba muy poco... Sólo algunos pedazos del puzzle de 100 piezas... Sólo se acordaba de que los padres de Ken vinieron, y le dejaron sólo, porque se llevaron a su hijo junto con ellos al hospital... Pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando yo llevaron allí... el golpe había sido crítico... Para Ken y sus padres fue como el fin del mundo... Pero lo superaron con el tiempo... Él, Ryo, volvió a su casa después del incidente, y recordaba que al día siguiente fue el funeral de su amigo, al que él no acudió porque se encontraba en el digimundo... Unos meses más tarde después de lo ocurrido, Ken se convirtió en el Kaiser sin saber cómo, pero sabía que había ido al mar de oscuridad, y allí la oscuridad había hecho su papel, llevando al pequeño a su lado... Eso él lo podría haber evitado... Él podría haber evitado ese hecho si hubiese estado con él... Pero... ¿Por qué se convirtió en aquello? Aparte de la presencia de las semillas de oscuridad, hacía falta su alteración para que germinaran... ¿Quién fue?... Las piezas del puzzle no encajaban correctamente... y algunas estaban perdidas e incontrables... Los recuerdos eran borrosos... cuando Ken fue llevado al mar oscuro... ¿Quién fue?  
  
* * * * *  
  
El pequeño niño introdujo el dispositivo digital en el mar de oscuridad...  
  
- Ésta es su verdadera forma... Mi verdadero dispositivo... Es mío, nunca lo fue de Osamu... Ahora me convertiré en el soberano del mundo digimon...  
  
Y otra voz hablaba desde entre la penumbra...  
  
- Alimenta con maldad tu alma, niño, porque me servirás hasta el fin del mundo... ¡Jajajaja! - rio con una voz cruel y demoníaca- Hasta que la semilla de oscuridad crezca para mí... ¡JAJAJAJAJA...!  
  
* * * * *  
  
... Ryo se despertó... Asfixiado... Sentía como el aire llegaba con dificultad a sus pulmones... Estaba ardiendo y, si embargo, por la cara le caían gotas heladas...  
  
- ... Deemon...  
  
Se levantó, sintiendo aún la sangre que bombeaba dentro de su corazón... Se dirigió a la ventana, mareado y con náuseasy se sentó en el alféizar. Aún era tarde, y la Luna y las estrellas refulgían en el cielo.  
  
- Te lo juro, deemon... Si eres tú el que ahora nos reta... ten por seguro que pagarás por lo que hiciste... te lo juro... Lo pagarás muy caro...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Fue sólo un sueño, pero Ryo está convencido de que Deemon es el culpable de todo lo que ha pasado... ¿Tendrá la razón? ¿Será él el causante de lo que pasa?... Bueno... ya dejo de daros la lata... Miradlo vosotros mismo cuando leáis el próximo capítulo... *Nireya Mareakane Takaishi de Akiyama*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Por cierto, que el Ryo que utilizo yo en mis historias es el mismo de 02, osea, que conoció a los hermanos Ichijouji, y (para mí) Ryo no le pasa más de dos años a Ken. En este fanfic tiene 15, así que Ken tendrá unos 13 o 14, más o menos. Unos capítulos más tarde sabréis por qué os lo dije.  
  
A esperar con paciencia la continuación, y siento que sean tan cortos los capítulos, aunque ya serán todos más largos...  
  
¿Las parejas de este fanfic? Henry/Rika ¿A qué no lo parece? El Ryo/Ruki no me desagrada, pero para este fanfic lo necesitaba así... Además de que me gusta más la primera pareja^-^   
  
¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!! O mándenme un e-mail a mi correo nireya_takaishi@hotmail.com 


	5. Estrellas que caen del cielo

-^_^- Bueno, sigo aquí con vosotros, al pie del cañón... pero los que más al pie del cañón se encuentran son Bra y Kaishi, ya que ellas han estado leyendo mi historia desde el principio   
  
^-^ Os lo agradezco...  
  
BRA^^: xDDD Si, al final le maté . soy muy mala... Bueno, mujer... no fue nada... es que tenía ilusión por dedicártelo, ya que fuiste tú la que me dio montonazo de ideas O_O ¿Qué escribo bien? ¿¡Entonces cómo escribes tú?! Te recuerdo que tú llevas más años que yo escribiendo, y tu escritura no tiene ni punto de comparación con la mía... Tú escribes el doble de bien que yo... ¿Si salen los de 02? Mmmm... Aún no lo se. Aún no he terminado de escribir la historia, y pensé al menos que salieran Ken y Davis, pero no lo veo por ahora como parte de la historia... Ya veré si las ideas se encajan, aún quedan 6... por ahora... Mis capítulos no son número seguro n_nu ...Muchas gracias mujer^-^ Me alegra que quieras ayudarme y no tardaré en pedirte ayuda si la necesito ^//^ Gracias...  
  
Ah... Me gusta que me dejen reviews, así que... si hay alguien que esta leyendo mi historia y no ha dejado ninguno... please... déjelo, necesito opiniones y criticas constructivas!!! (Sobre todo críticas n_nu)  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ Mi batalla y mi futuro_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Capítulo 5. Estrellas que caen del cielo  
  
Después del presentimiento de que Deemon era el causante de todo lo que pasaba, Ryo se volvió a acostar, miró la hora el reloj iluminado de su mesa de noche. Apenas eran las dos de la madrugada.  
  
Se volvió a dormir, pero con el miedo de volver a vivir todo aquello... Sin embargo, no recordó nada más... O más bien, no logró dormirse. El presentimiento y el miedo de volver a ver en su mente, delante de él, la muerte de su mejor amigo y la conversión de su hermano en Digimon Emperador, era más fuerte que el cansancio.  
  
- ¿Pero porqué no logro dormirme?  
  
Dio vueltas y más vueltas, y cerró los ojos para intentar dormirse, pero el miedo se lo impedía.  
  
Desistió en el empeño de volver a dormirse, así que se levantó aún con la ropa de la calle, y se fue al lavabo. Abrió el grifo de agua fría esperó un momento, absorto en sus pensamientos, luego, sin pensárselo más, metió la cabeza debajo del chorro de agua helada.  
  
Cuando cerró el grifo fue a coger al pañuelo que siempre llevaba al cuello, pero al palpar el borde de la camiseta y su propia piel recordó que se lo había dado a Henry el día anterior. Levantó la cabeza, aún mojada, y dirigió la vista hacia delante. Se encontró con su reflejo, el reflejo de un chico que ni siquiera sabía quién era... No sabía absolutamente nada de su pasado, y eso le hacía perder la cabeza...  
  
Despertó de entre las sombras... Un pitido sonaba desde su habitación.   
  
Volvió por donde había ido, entró en su habitación y descubrió que lo que sonaba no era otra cosa que su D-Power que, aunque roto, seguía realizando todas sus funciones. Era la señal de emergencia, la señal que sólo usaba Henry cuando se hallaban en un apuro... Algo iba mal, y no era una casualidad que ocurriera justamente después de esas pesadillas que nunca había tenido.  
  
Salió de su habitación corriendo, mientras metía en sus bolsillos el dispositivo y las cartas. De encima de su cama cogió también el jersey rojo, dejó una nota a su padre y se precipitó por las escaleras.  
  
Corrió por las calles desiertas de Shinjuku hasta llegar al parque de la ciudad, allí encontró a Takato y los demás.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al llegar  
  
Yamaki también estaba con el grupo, y él fue el que respondió, muy aprisa y con desesperación.  
  
- ¡Ryo, tenemos un problema! Se está realizando un salvaje en este mismo parque... ¡La barrera ha flaqueado!  
  
- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso es imposible!  
  
El parque estaba oscuro, pero el cielo desprendía luz por entre las ramas menos densas de los árboles. Se podía ver perfectamente una Luna en estado creciente y era esa luz la que les permitía ver entre las sombras de la noche.   
  
Yamaki había cogido su mechero y hablaba nervioso a la par que lo abría y cerraba inconscientemente...  
  
- Ya está aquí... Chicos, no sé cómo lo haréis, pero sea como sea, os deseo mucha suerte... Yo volveré a Hypnos antes de que aparezcan más salvajes.  
  
Yamaki fue corriendo, y en efecto, a la par que él empezaba a desaparecer entre las ramas bajas, un campo digital aparecía delante de ellos... Una nube adelantó a la Luna y se interpuso delante de ella... la tensión se cernía en el ambiente... Ellos estaban indefensos, puesto que no tenían a su lado sus compañeros digimons.  
  
Sin previo viso, el campo digital desapareció... De entre las espesas brumas apareció un digimon enorme. Un dragón demonio, de color negro. Sus cuatro ojos rojos miraban con fiereza a los niños. Sus dientes afilados sobresalían de la boca y sus garras escarlata arañaban el suelo que pisaba. Tenía dos pares de alas grises y una cola que terminaba en una especie de pinza.  
  
- Devidramon, digimon dragón demonio, tipo virus. Su ataque se llama Garra carmesí...  
  
El Devidramon levantó la cabeza, rugió hacia el cielo... las nubes empezaban a tapar todo el cielo...  
  
* * * * *   
  
Ryo conocía a ese digimon... había luchado contra él...  
  
- ¡Devidramon, acaba con él!  
  
  
  
- ¡No, Ken! ¿Qué haces?  
  
- Mi nombre no es Ken... Mi nombre es Digimon Emperador...  
  
- ¡GARRA CARMESÍ!  
  
El fiero digimon lanzó su ataque contra Ryo, éste se movió rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente, el ataque le pasó rozando el brazo derecho...  
  
* * * * *   
  
- ¡Ahhh!  
  
El chico moreno sentía el tacto caliente del ataque en su propio brazo... Subió la manga del jersey para ver qué era lo que le producía tal dolor incandescente... ¡Tenía marcada la cicatriz del ataque!  
  
- ¿Por qué me haces esto?  
  
El dragón dirigió sus cuatro ojos hacia los dos de Ryo... Sus compañeros también le miraban.  
  
- ¡Ryo, ¿qué...!  
  
- ¡Lo reconozco! ¡Fue culpa mía! ¡Yo te dejé morir! ¡Yo dejé que te convirtieras en el Kaiser! ¡Fue culpa mía...! ¡¿Qué más he hecho?!  
  
Ryo no escuchó la pregunta que le había hecho Takato... Únicamente gritaba mientras apretaba con la otra mano, la herida del brazo derecho.  
  
Los demás le miraban escandalizados. Ryo no solía comportarse así, y mucho menos en una lucha... Ellos no tenían ni idea de qué hacía, de qué le pasaba, de cómo se sentía... se sentía incapaz de hacer nada... nada le respondía... Ellos no daban crédito... Ryo no solía gritar de esa manera...  
  
El dragón no tenía sentimientos, veía al grupo de niños como sus enemigos... nada más que eso, así que batió sus alas y voló hasta ellos...  
  
- Si Devidramon se pudo realizar eso significa... ¡que nuestros digimons también deberían de poder!- dijo Henry yendo a pensar en el peor momento  
  
- ... ¡Guilmon, ayúdame!  
  
- ... Si puede transportarnos a nosotros también debería...  
  
- ... ¡Claro!- dijo Henry adivinando los pensamientos de Rika  
  
El irreconocible Ryo había recuperado gran parte de su conciencia, y ahora vivía en el mundo donde también vivían Takato, Henry y Rika...  
  
- Funcionará... Pero para ello habrá que tener fe... ¡Levantad vuestros D-Powers!  
  
Todos hicieron caso a Ryo y levantaron las pantallas iluminadas de los dispositivos hacia el cielo nublado.  
  
- ¡La fe todo lo puede!  
  
Todos los niños cerraron los ojos y sus pantallas brillaron fuertemente. Cuatro luces se alzaron en la noche... Devidramon retrocedió... Las luces llegaron hasta el cielo, traspasaron las nubes... Éstas desaparecieron dejando una amplia estela. Las luces volvieron a sus respectivas pantallas, pero diez estrellas se iluminaron en el firmamento.  
  
Cuatro de aquellas estrellas descendieron en picado, pero las otras seis se lanzaron en distintas direcciones...  
  
Devidramon retrocedió cuando una luz cayó sobre los brazos de cada entrenador que veía... En donde antes habían sólo luces, aparecieron digimons...  
  
- ¡Guilmon!  
  
- ¡Terriermon!  
  
- ¡Renamon!  
  
- ¡Monodramon!  
  
El digimon se armó de valor y dejó de retroceder... Se lanzó a la batalla...  
  
- ¡Adelante!- gritaron todos a la vez  
  
Todos los digimons se lanzaron a batallar... Takato, Henry y Rika pasaron una carta de digievolución por sus D-Powers, pero Ryo seguía inmóvil, con el dispositivo entre sus dedos...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ryo volvió a recordar sobre su pasado, pero ésta vez de un modo inexplicable... ¿Por qué la cicatriz del ataque volvió a ser visible en su brazo? Ryo se siente culpable de lo que le pasó a Osamu... Por su culpa, por su tonto e idiota enfado, Osamu murió... y su hermano, su mejor amigo, se convirtió en algo horrible... en el Kaiser... porque él no estuvo a su lado cuando le necesitó... ¿Qué estará pasando?...  
  
*Nireya Mareakane Takaishi de Akiyama*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Por cierto, que el Ryo que utilizo yo en mis historias es el mismo de 02, osea, que conoció a los hermanos Ichijouji, y (para mí) Ryo no le pasa más de dos años a Ken. En este fanfic tiene 15, así que Ken tendrá unos 13 o 14, más o menos.   
  
A esperar con paciencia la continuación, y siento que sean tan cortos los capítulos, aunque ya serán todos más largos...  
  
¿Las parejas de este fanfic? Henry/Rika ¿A qué no lo parece? El Ryo/Ruki no me desagrada, pero para este fanfic lo necesitaba así... Además de que me gusta más la primera pareja^-^   
  
¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!! O mándenme un e-mail a mi correo nireya_takaishi@hotmail.com 


	6. Encuentro en el Infierno

-^_^- Bueno, sigo aquí, dispuesta a continuar, y con mucha prisa por acabarlo, asi q puede q pronto este también el próximo capítulo, aunque ese solo esta en mi mente por ahora. xDDD, como estos dos los he puesto muy seguidos casi no os ha dado tiempo a leerlo, pero no os preocupéis, no hay prisa. Kaishi ya se lo ha leído en mi casa, y creo que sabe cómo va a terminar. ¡Ah! Bra^^, por cierto, al final creo que si saldrán los de 02, pero los importantes de toda la historia van a ser, en un principio, Ryo, Rika y Henry. Cuando salgan los de 02, el protagonismo será de Ryo, Ken y Davis, y un poquito más atrás, entrará de nuevo Rika. En el final volverán a ser Ryo, Rika y Henry. El final me encanta ^^UUUU y también me encanta que te guste la historia ^^, me alegro mucho.  
  
Ah... Me gusta que me dejen reviews, así que... si hay alguien que esta leyendo mi historia y no ha dejado ninguno... please... déjelo, necesito opiniones y criticas constructivas!!! (Sobre todo críticas n_nu) ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ Mi batalla y mi futuro_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Capítulo 6. El encuentro en el Infierno.  
  
La batalla estaba muy reñida. Devidramon era un rival muy poderoso, y Ryo lo recordaba muy bien, ya que aquel Devidramon no fue vencido y volvió a manos de las Legiones Oscuras. Pero los tamers también tienen fuerza en su corazón, y esa fuerza no hay quien la derrote.  
  
- ¡Ryo! ¡Usa el Dispositivo Real! ¡Te necesitamos!  
  
Ryo seguía inmóvil, con la vista perdida, absorto en sus oscuros pensamientos mientras ignoraba el dolor incandescente de su brazo, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte y más grande la herida. Dentro de su mente se libraba una lucha más cruel y despiadada que la del exterior. No podía revelar sus sentimientos. Alguien se infiltraba en ellos y le hacía recordar todos los momentos de su vida que había preferido olvidar. momentos que él los veía como ''pedacitos de vida perdidos en el mundo''. Recordaba algunas cosas que él las creía perdidas, cosas que nunca se había parado a pensar y que no recordaba haberlas vivido, pero cuando las veía, sabía que alguna vez sucedieron, como cuando sus padres discutían y se separaron y cuando tuvo que despedirse de Veemon y Agumon, los dos digimons que él tuvo pero que no le pertenecían.  
  
Podía oír, ver y sentir algunos momentos oscuros de su vida. Se dejó caer de rodillas.  
  
- Basta. Déjame en paz de una vez. -dejó caer el D-Power en la hierba- . ¿Por qué yo? ¡Sal de mí!  
  
- Ryo, ¿qué te ocurre?- preguntó Rika  
  
- Es él. Me controla. Controla mi mente.  
  
Alguien controlaba su cuerpo y su mente. Prácticamente tenía el control tomado, pero aún una parte de Ryo guardaba la cordura.  
  
Intentó un último esfuerzo; con todas sus fuerzas recogió el D-Power del suelo, sacó una carta de su bolsillo y la pasó por el dispositivo  
  
Sentía que se ahogaba. Sentía que su sangre se congelaba.  
  
- ¡Que te marches!- gritó  
  
- Ryo.  
  
El Monodramon digievolucionado aumentó de tamaño y se enfrentó al Devidramon, cuerpo a cuerpo. Los dos digimons eran muy grandes, por lo que Wargrowlmon, Rapidmon y Taomon se apartaron y sólo atacaban de lejos cuando tenían la oportunidad.  
  
- . Mar. Márchate, Ta. kato  
  
Takato dio un paso atrás. Sobre Ryo se alzó una sombra, una sombra oscura y fantasmal. El espíritu maligno que le controlaba salió de su cuerpo, trayendo como consecuencia que su temperatura descendiera bruscamente y que la herida de su brazo se cerrara, dejando sólo una cicatriz de cuatro años antes.  
  
En esos momentos la lucha iba adquiriendo ventaja respecto a los tamers.  
  
- ¡MAGNA REVOLUCIÓN!  
  
Cyberdramon lanzó su ataque, que dio de lleno en el torso del dragón, descomponiéndolo en datos.  
  
La sombra se irguió ahora. casi diáfana, entre Ryo y los otros tamers.  
  
Ryo siguió en el suelo, de rodillas y con las dos manos sobre la hierba. Sentía unas náuseas tremendas, y eso le impidió levantarse. Seguía agachado, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha.  
  
La sombra, aún sin revelar su identidad, habló con una voz amarga y áspera.  
  
- Muy listo, Ryo. Lo adivinaste.  
  
- . Tú.  
  
- Sí. Yo. ¿Me reconoces después de tantos años?  
  
- .Deemon.  
  
- . ¡Exacto!  
  
Se fue haciendo la forma del digimon. Una capucha roja y una cara tapada sobre la que se erguían dos cuernos marrones revelaron su identidad.  
  
- ¿Deemon?  
  
- Vosotros no me conocéis, pero yo si os conozco a vosotros. Os conozco lo mismo que Ryo. Yo llevo siendo parte de él durante 4 años, y he podido conocer muchas cosas de vosotros. He adivinado vuestras técnicas. se cómo combatis. Se cómo venceros, como he vencido a Ryo.  
  
- . ¡Tú!... ¡Tú dejaste que muriera Osamu! ¡Tú no me dejaste estar con Ken cuando él murió!... ¡Tú! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Yo los quería con toda mi alma!  
  
En su cara se mezclaban expresiones de terror, dolor y odio. un odio inmenso. Él había hecho cosas que Ryo no podía remediar, pero tal vez podría vengar a su amigo. tal vez aquello aliviara su mente.  
  
Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó contra el digimon. Éste, percatándose de su movimiento, se apartó de su trayectoria, haciendo que Ryo volviera a caer al suelo.  
  
- Parece mentira. Durante cuatro años te he estado controlando y aún no has aprendido como evitarme. ¡Ja!... Es obvio que mi fuerza ha podido con la tuya, pero por tu fuerza y coraje me quedé contigo. Tal vez me hubiera quedado con Ken, pero al final tú me convenciste. Te aguantaste todas tus ganas de llorar cuando mataste a Osamu.  
  
- .¡Yo no lo maté!  
  
- .Ah, ¿no?... ¿Y entonces quién fue?  
  
- .  
  
Ryo no supo que contestar. en verdad él no había matado a su amigo intencionadamente, pero él. él.  
  
- ¡Tú fuiste quién se enfadó con él! ¡Tú le hiciste querer llevarse a su hermano lejos de ti! ¡Tú le hiciste enfadarse y que cruzara la carretera! ¡FUISTE TÚ!  
  
- ¡Mentira!  
  
Ryo no quería oírlo, pero sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, y por mucho que se tapara los oídos con las manos, seguía oyendo las mismas palabras. Él lo había matado. Si hubiera tenido allí una daga, se la habría clavado para morirse.  
  
- No te preocupes, Ryo. Si quieres matarte, yo puedo hacerlo.  
  
Deemon levantó una de sus manos por debajo de la capucha e hizo un movimiento extraño.  
  
Ryo se llevó la mano al cuello, retorciéndose descontroladamente. Sentía que se ahogaba, y no podía hacer nada por impedirlo. Sintió por un momento que su corazón dejaba de latir.  
  
- No te mataré aún. Aún no has sufrido todo lo que deberías hacerlo.  
  
Deemon volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento, y Ryo empezó a toser, separando sus manos del cuello.  
  
- .¿Cómo. Cómo lo has hecho?  
  
- ¡Fácil! Puedo controlarte si quiero.  
  
Hasta ese momento los demás niños no habían hecho más que escuchar paralizados y mirar horrorizados cómo su otro amigo sufría con cada palabra que el demonio decía. Sus palabras eran como arañazos en una pizarra, un escalofrío te recorría todo el cuerpo mientras oías el chirrido que te perforaba los tímpanos.  
  
- ¡Adelante, Taomon!  
  
El digimon de Rika adelantó sus pasos y lanzó su ataque contra Deemon. Él se apartó de la trayectoria del ataque por segunda vez y lanzó un ataque contra Taomon, haciendo que golpeara la cabeza contra un árbol y volviera a ser Renamon y dejándola inconsciente en el suelo. Luego lanzó un ataque contra su dueña. Rika esperó el golpe con los ojos cerrados, aunque Henry intentó ponerse delante de ella, pero no llegó a tiempo. Rika fue despedida hacia atrás y quedando como su digimon.  
  
- ¡Rapidmon!  
  
Henry llamó a su digimon, y éste obedeció atacando al demonio.  
  
- ¡MISIL MILAGROSO!  
  
Deemon puso su mano en la trayectoria del ataque y éste dio la vuelta hasta dar sobre la armadura de Rapidmon, peor la armadura no resistió la energía y disminuyó volviendo a ser Terriermon. Su entrenador dobló las rodillas y abrazó a su inconsciente digimon. Miró con una ira incontenible a Deemon, dejó a su digimon en el suelo con suavidad y se tiró contra Deemon. Ni se inmutó, simplemente le agarró del cuello y le apretó las arterias hasta que éste también perdió el conocimiento al no dejar pasar la sangre a su cerebro. Luego lo tiró al suelo con desprecio.  
  
Takato fue el que luego lo intentó, pero también sin éxito.  
  
- ¡Adelante, Wargrowlmon!  
  
Wargrowlmon fue a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo. Se acercó lo suficiente para que Deemon también lo tuviera a su alcance. Intentó atacar, pero Deemon agarró fuertemente sus dos garras y enredó sus brazos por delante de su garganta, consiguiendo que las cuchillas se le clavaran en el cuerpo y que sus propios brazos terminaran por ahogarle. Un Guilmon inconsciente cayó al suelo sin remedio y Takato con lágrimas en los ojos miró al digimon. Éste sólo sonrió y lanzó otro ataque contra el líder del grupo, pero el ataque no llegó a su destino, Cyberdramon, que ya había vuelto a ser de su tamaño normal, se interpuso, agarrando la bola de energía que había lanzado y apretándola hasta destruirla.  
  
- Gracias, Cyberdramon- dijo Takato  
  
El digimon no respondió, simplemente volvió a dirigir su mirada a Deemon y éste le devolvió su misma mirada de odio. Cyberdramon levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo, y mirando las nubes que se arremolinaban en el firmamento, lanzó un profundo y grave aullido. Luego calló de rodillas sobre la hierba.  
  
- Has olvidado que a ti también puedo controlar. Puedo controlar humano- digimon y también puedo controlar las emociones entre éstos.  
  
Cyberdramon oyó las últimas palabras de Deemon antes de desplomarse sobre la hierba, inconsciente, y con su forma de principiante.  
  
Takato, en ese instante en que el digimon estaba despistado hablando con Cyberdramon, aprovechó para agarrarse a su espalda. Deemon no se inmutó demasiado, pero le sorprendió que Takato fuera tan valiente. El demonio alargó una mano hacia su espalda y, agarrando a Takato por el cuello de su sweater, lo colocó enfrente de su mirada. Takato sentía que sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y sentía también como en cada centímetro, traspasada en su carne, una aguja.  
  
- Eres valiente, pero tu valentía no siempre gana. Aún no has madurado lo suficiente.  
  
Deemon acompañó su comentario con un movimiento brusco de su mano, lanzando con él a Takato, que al chocar contra el mismo árbol que Taomon, resbaló por él hasta quedarse tendido al lado de Renamon.  
  
Ryo sabía que ahora era su turno. había esperado al último momento para sentir placer de matarle. ¿Pero por qué a los otros sólo los había golpeado, asegurándose de que no tenían conciencia?... Todo aquello era muy extraño. Sintió su mirada taladrante sobre su pecho, pero él se negaba mirarle a los ojos. Seguía de rodillas, con la cabeza agachada para evitar mirar a sus amigos, que contaban con su ayuda y también el mirar directamente y encontrarse con esos ojos que despertaban pesadillas en su mente. Pero no pudo evitarlo, sintió una fuerza sobrenatural que le obligaba a levantar su cabeza, y se encontró con esos ojos oscuros e infernales que le despertaron en medio de la noche.  
  
- Ryo, Ryo, Ryo. Parece mentira que puedas mirar tu reflejo y no soportes mirarme a mí.  
  
- No soporto mirarte a ti, porque cada vez que lo hago, recuerdo tus palabras: ''Fuiste tú.''  
  
- ¿Te convences de que fuiste tú?  
  
- Yo no fui.  
  
- Si lo fuiste, admítelo.  
  
- ¡Yo no fui!- dijo más alto  
  
- Mentiroso.  
  
Deemon hablaba con una voz pausada, haciendo que cada palabra penetrara en la cabeza de Ryo con claridad y haciéndole perder la paciencia.  
  
- ¡Deja de decirme que fui yo, porque sabes perfectamente que yo no fui, Deemon!  
  
- Intentas auto convencerte, igual que Ken intentaba auto convencerse de que Osamu no estaba muerto. y al final. si lo estaba.  
  
Estas palabras abrieron un agujero en la mente de Ryo, haciéndole recordar ese momento junto a los hermanos Ichijouji.  
  
- .Duele, ¿verdad?  
  
- ¡Déjame en paz!  
  
- Si te portas bien te contaré un secretito, Ryo.  
  
- ¿Qué clase de secreto?  
  
- Si te portas bien te lo contaré.  
  
- ¡Déjate de tonterías y cuéntamelo de una vez!  
  
- . No te estás portando bien, Ryo. Como sigas así, tu amigo Ken va a sufrir las consecuencias.  
  
Las pupilas de Ryo se encogieron al oír esas palabras. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo.  
  
- ¿¡Qué vas a hacer, Deemon?!  
  
- Tengo localizado a tu amigo del alma. ¿Qué pasaría si le hiciera una visita? Seguro que se alegrará de verme.  
  
- ¡No te acerques a él! ¡Déjalo! ¡Ni te atrevas a tocarlo!  
  
- Tal vez a él no lo toque, pero te contaré mi secretito.  
  
Deemon se acercó a Ryo lentamente, dio una vuelta a su alrededor y acercó su cabeza a la de Ryo, hasta que oyó su voz chirriante cerca de su oído derecho.  
  
- Sé donde está. Sé donde vive. me infiltraré en él.  
  
- ¡Serás maldito!  
  
Ryo hizo un ademán de atacarle, pero éste puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ryo y, agarrando su pelo, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello en posición horizontal y agarrando con su otra mano, las dos de Ryo atadas a la espalda.  
  
- Y. le destruiré.  
  
Deemon lanzó una risa que quebró la quietud de la noche, haciendo que Ryo se estremeciera. Luego se evaporó y desapareció de su lado.  
  
Ryo volvió a colocar su cuello normalmente, pero no movió nada más. En su mente resonaban aún las palabras de Deemon: ''Le destruiré.''  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ryo se sentía impotente hacia su enemigo. Cada vez teme más el encontrarse con su pasado. Las palabras de Deemon le están volviendo loco, y termina por aceptar que él mató a su amigo. ¿Se dará cuenta de que todo lo que dice Deemon es una mentira? ¿Llegará Ryo a tiempo de evitar el que mate a Ken? ¿Se enfadarán Rika, Henry y Takato por no haberles ayudado y quedarse parado sin hacer nada?  
  
*Nireya Mareakane Takaishi de Akiyama*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Por cierto, que el Ryo que utilizo yo en mis historias es el mismo de 02, osea, que conoció a los hermanos Ichijouji, y (para mí) Ryo no le pasa más de dos años a Ken. En este fanfic tiene 15, así que Ken tendrá unos 13 o 14, más o menos.  
  
A esperar con paciencia la continuación, y siento que sean tan cortos los capítulos, aunque ya serán todos más largos...  
  
¿Las parejas de este fanfic? Henry/Rika ¿A qué no lo parece? El Ryo/Ruki no me desagrada, pero para este fanfic lo necesitaba así... Además de que me gusta más la primera pareja^-^   
  
¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!! O mándenme un e-mail a mi correo nireya_takaishi@hotmail.com 


	7. No recuerdo a nada más que a ti

-^_^- Bueno, sigo continuando con bastante prisa para dedicarme al de la Sima del Diablo, y ya solo me quedan 5 capítulos si no cambia la cosa xD. xDDD, voy como un bólido, casi no os ha dado tiempo a leerlo, la verdad que es algo inhabitual en mi pero no os preocupéis, no tengáis prisa por leer, de aquí no se moverá. Kaishi ya se lo ha leído en mi casa, y creo que sabe cómo va a terminar. Bra^^, espero que hayas pasado unas buenas vacaciones ^-^ y que vengas con ganas, tanto de leer como de escribir en FF.Net. ^_~  
  
Ah... Me gusta que me dejen reviews, así que... si hay alguien que esta leyendo mi historia y no ha dejado ninguno... please... déjelo, necesito opiniones y criticas constructivas!!! (Sobre todo críticas n_nU) ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ Mi batalla y mi futuro_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Capítulo 7. No recuerdo a nada más que a ti.  
  
No sabía cómo lo había hecho. . . Ni siquiera recordaba el qué hacía allí cuando se despertó. Pero recordaba el despertarse en un sitio extraño, con dolor de cabeza y un terrible malestar... Las escenas fueron pasando por su mente como estrellas fugaces:  
  
· La aparición de Devidramon  
  
· Luego, Deemon  
  
· La acción de Rika  
  
· La de Henry  
  
· Después, Takato  
  
· Y por último... él...  
  
Se levantó rápidamente, recordaba la amenaza de Deemon de que mataría a Ken.  
  
Se encontró sentado sobre un sillón negro, al lado de una máquina expendedora. Cerca de él estaban Rika y Henry. Takato ya estaba de pié junto a ellos, los tres hablaban junto a dos mujeres vestidas con el uniforme del trabajo. Una de ellas era rubia con el pelo corto, la otra era algo más alta y con el pelo marrón oscuro.  
  
Se fijó en sus amigos. . . Todos ellos estaban completamente fatigados y cubiertos de arañazos... Recordó su estúpida parálisis y el que ellos tuvieron que ser los primeros en lanzarse a luchar.  
  
Sobre la cabeza de Henry se hallaba Terriermon. Le costó mucho encontrar el porqué de hallarse así. Recordaba a Terriermon como un simpático muñeco de peluche al que le encantaba decir "momantai", pero ahora estaba muy serio sobre el pelo negro de su entrenador. Henry era tres cuartos de lo mismo; A Ryo no le gustó comprobar el que tenía dos marcas a ambos lados del cuello y una expresión de "no saber cómo no había podido contra su enemigo" marcaba su rostro.  
  
A Renamon no la encontró en el pasillo, pero sí a Guilmon, quien estaba con Takato, escuchando la conversación entre Reika, Megumi, Henry y Rika. Él tampoco estaba como siempre; Guilmon solía ser un dinosaurio al que le gustaba reír y jugar con cualquiera, sobre todo con Takato, pero ahora no reía ni tampoco hacía reír a Takato...  
  
Takato tenía una gran hinchazón en la parte posterior de la cabeza, seguramente provocada por el golpe contra el árbol al lanzarlo Deemon contra éste. Y también tenía una herida larga en el brazo derecho, pero por suerte era superficial, aunque en algunos puntos se veía más profunda...  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Oyó un suave aleteo venir desde la esquina del pasillo...  
  
- ¡Caluuu! ¡Calu!  
  
- ¡Ey! ¡Es Calumon!- exclamó Guilmon mirando al pequeño digimon blanco venir flotando en el aire.  
  
- ¡Calumon está muy contento de veros!- dijo el pequeño digimon posándose sobre la cabeza de Guilmon.- ¡Guilmon, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?!  
  
- Ahora no puedo, Calumon  
  
- Y... ¡¿por qué?!  
  
- Ayer luchamos y hoy no podemos más...  
  
- ...¡Oh...! ¡Pues vale...!- dijo apenándose  
  
- ¡¿Ayer?! ¡¿Ayer?!- gritó de pronto, Ryo  
  
Rika, Henry, Takato, Reika y Megumi, que aún no se habían dado cuenta de que se había despertado, dieron un respingo.  
  
- ¡Ryo!  
  
- ¿A qué fecha estamos?- preguntó a modo de saludo  
  
- 22 de Octubre de 2004- respondió Reika  
  
- ¡Uy! ¡Ryo no está de muy buen humor...!- dijo Calumon escondiéndose detrás de la cabeza de Guilmon  
  
Ryo se había levantado, pero al dar un paso sintió un enorme mareo que le hizo retroceder y volverse a sentar. Reika y Megumi cambiaron de sitio, para ir a ayudar a Ryo, ellas eran las que más cerca se encontraban.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Reika sentándose a su lado  
  
- Sí... - dijo intentando volver a levantarse  
  
Repitió el mismo proceso, pero pasó lo mismo por segunda vez. Un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza le impidió dar un paso, haciendo que le temblaran las piernas.  
  
Megumi se dio cuenta y le agarró del brazo antes de que volviera a caerse. Le ayudó a sentarse de nuevo al lado de Reika, quien colocó su mano en la frente del chico para tomarle la temperatura.  
  
- Si no estás en condiciones, no te levantes...- dijo Megumi intercambiando una mirada con Reika- Tienes la temperatura algo alta, es normal que te marees, por eso debes quedarte sentado.  
  
- Tengo que encontrar su dirección...  
  
- ¿La dirección de quién?- preguntó Rika  
  
- De Ken Ichijouji- respondió Ryo  
  
- Oí muchas veces nombrar su nombre... ¿Quién es en realidad, Ryo?- cuestionó Henry  
  
- Un amigo de mi infancia... El único amigo que tuve, aparte de su hermano, Osamu Ichijouji, pero él ahora está muerto. Porque él se enfadó conmigo y... - Ryo no pudo terminar la frase- ... Ayer, Deemon habló claramente conmigo...  
  
-... ¿Y te lo tomaste en serio?- cortó Rika mirando con recelo al chico moreno  
  
Ryo entonces se fijó en las facciones de Rika. Ella tenía un labio partido, del que, al hablar bruscamente, volvió a surgir sangre. Rika se dio cuenta e intentó que volviera a cicatrizar, apretándolo.  
  
- Yo le conozco... ¡Habla muy en serio! ¡No hay que tomárselo a broma, Rika!- le respondió muy serio mirando a los ojos de la chica- Con un solo movimiento sabe como neutralizarnos... sabe nuestra táctica, ya le oíste... Lleva cuatro años controlándome... Lo que yo he visto... lo ha visto él...  
  
- ¡Suena... suena horrible...! ¡Caluuuu!- exclamó el digimon tapándose los ojos con las manos  
  
- Ayer... me lo dejó muy claro...- prosiguió Ryo- Va a terminar con los Ichijouji...  
  
Un reflejo de miedo asomó entre sus ojos. Sabía de lo que era capaz ese demonio... Sabía que hablaba en serio...  
  
- ¡Tengo que encontrar esa dirección!- explicó  
  
- ¿Pero no viven en el mismo sitio?- preguntó Takato  
  
- No... Cuando murió su hermano, cambiaron de domicilio- respondió con pesadez  
  
- Bueno... Megumi y yo podemos intentar buscar esa dirección. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama...? ¿Ken Ichijouji?- dijo Reika intercambiando una mirada con su compañera  
  
- Así es...  
  
- ... ¿el niño prodigio?- preguntó extrañada Megumi  
  
A Ryo no le hizo gracia que llamara así a su amigo. Sabía que desde nunca a él le había hecho gracia.  
  
- Ese...- respondió al fin  
  
Megumi quedó sorprendida con esta respuesta y abrió levemente la boca arqueando las cejas, lo que a Ryo le molestó y exclamó enfadado.  
  
- ¡Que sea su amigo no me convierte en nadie especial! ¿Comprendido?  
  
- ¡Uuy...! ¡Ryo está muy enfadado! ¡Madre mía que miedo! ¡Caluuu!- Calumon volvió a esconder su cabeza tras la de Guilmon.  
  
- ¡¿Quieres callarte, Calumon?!- le gritó al digimon  
  
Ryo expresó su enfado y miedo con Calumon, quien al oír el grito contra él, salió llorando mientras volaba por el pasillo. Takato intentó alcanzarlo para que no se marchara, pero el digimon volaba muy alto, y a los pocos segundos dobló la esquina por la que había aparecido anteriormente.  
  
- ¡¡No le grites a Calumon, Ryo!! ¡Él no te ha hecho nada!- dijo Takato volviéndose a Ryo  
  
- ... Lo siento... ¡Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que si le pasara algo a Ken, no me lo perdonaría!  
  
- Pero no es para la que tomes con quien no ha hecho nada, ¿vale?- exclamó Rika- Intenta tranquilizarte... Nosotros te ayudaremos con la búsqueda...  
  
- Gracias, Rika. Pero esto lo tengo que arreglar yo solo. Yo les he metido en esto, y yo soy el culpable que ha de arreglarlo...  
  
Rika no hizo caso de su advertencia y habló con Henry como si no hubiera oído nada de lo que había dicho Ryo.  
  
- Podemos empezar mañana, si Reika y Megumi encuentran la dirección...  
  
- ¡Mañana es imposible! ¡Tiene que ser hoy! ¡Iré yo solo, ya te lo he dicho!- dijo Ryo con testarudez.  
  
- Pues si no eres capaz ni de mantenerte en pie, ¿vas a ir buscar a ese chico...? - Megumi hizo una pausa- ¡No me hagas reír, Ryo!... ¡Deja que te ayuden!...  
  
- ¡Es mi problema...!- dijo haciendo una pausa detrás de cada palabra  
  
- ...Puede que sea tu problema, pero tus amigos te ofrecen su ayuda sin pedirte nada a cambio. Acéptala, te será más fácil junto a ellos...  
  
Un nuevo personaje había entrado en acción. Otro de los trabajadores de Hypnos, vestido con un traje negro y unas gafas de sol oscuras había pronunciado esas últimas frases.  
  
- Hola, Señor Yamaki- dijo Henry sin cambiar su cara de expresión  
  
- ¡Hola, Henry...! ¡Caluuu!- un personaje pequeñito posado sobre el hombro de Yamaki saludó a Henry desde su posición.  
  
- Calumon se tropezó conmigo en el pasillo... Ryo se había enfadado con él, y me pidió que yo fuera a hablarle- explicó Yamaki  
  
- ... Sí... Lo cierto es que me enfadé demasiado. Y Calumon no me había hecho nada...  
  
- Ryo... Calumon no está enfadado...- dijo Calumon sonriendo  
  
- Me alegro de que no te hayas enfadado. Yo... lo siento- dijo Ryo sonriendo un poco al pequeño digimon  
  
- ¡Calu-lu-luuuuu! ^^- expresó el digimon con alegría  
  
- Señor Yamaki, ¿Nos presta la guía telefónica?- preguntó Henry  
  
- ¿Podría saber la razón?- preguntó Yamaki en un tono desenfadado  
  
- ¿Le suena de algo el nombre de "Ken Ichijouji"?- cuestionó Megumi  
  
-...- Yamaki meditó la respuesta- ¿El famoso niño genio?...- dijo al fin  
  
Ryo volvió a dar un resoplido, asesinando a Yamaki con la mirada ¬¬. ([N/A: *La mirada asesina de Ryo XDDD*])  
  
- Pues creemos que un digimon quiere matarle...- explicó Takato  
  
- ¡No creemos! ¡Es cierto!- volvió a decir el chico perdiendo la  
paciencia.  
  
- Bueno... tranquilízate, Ryo... Podremos encontrar la dirección.- dijo  
Yamaki  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Más veces le prometieron ayuda, pero el chico se negaba a aceptarla... Después de casi media hora, consiguieron hacerle entrar en razón y los niños salieron juntos de Hypnos después de que Megumi les prometiera que dentro de una hora tal vez encontraría la dirección. Ella misma dijo que no estaba segura de si la hallarían en ese tiempo, así que señaló que si la encontraban, les llamarían.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Lejos del Edificio del Gobierno, tomaron caminos distintos. Henry dijo que tenía que pasar por su casa, pero Rika y Ryo no tenían que tomar caminos distintos, así que no tenían pretexto para separarse, y supusieron que Henry lo había hecho a propósito, para intentar que ellos se reconciliaran.  
  
- No os olvidéis de llamarme si ocurre algo, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Henry mientras marchaba a su casa por un camino distinto  
  
- No te preocupes, no nos olvidaremos- respondió Rika  
  
- ¡Hasta luego!  
  
- Adiós  
  
Henry desapareció junto a Terriermon, y Rika y Ryo siguieron adelante junto a Renamon y Monodramon, sin atreverse a dirigirse la palabra. Simplemente caminaron.  
  
Sus casas no estaban cerca, pero tampoco estaban lejos una de la otra. Su camino únicamente se dividía en un punto, y ese punto todavía estaba bastante lejos...  
  
De repente Ryo chocó contra alguien, tirándo al primero al suelo...  
  
- ¡Eh! ¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo enfadado desde el suelo  
  
El chico siguió corriendo, pero es que iba perseguido por otro, de unos pocos años mayor, de pelo medio largo y rubio y expresivos ojos azules.  
  
Rika miró con odio y desconcierto al chico que acababa de tirar a su amigo al suelo... Segundos después se encontró a Ryo corriendo detrás de él.  
  
- ¡Ryo! ¿A dónde demonios vas?  
  
Ryo no respondió, se había levantado repentinamente y perseguía al chico moreno que casi se lo llevaba por delante, muy adelantado al chico rubio. Rika no tuvo más remedio que seguirle también.  
  
- ¿Pero qué se habrá creído ese tío? ¡Yo no soy un caballo de carreras!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A los pocos minutos, Ryo alcanzó al sujeto.  
  
- ¡Habla! ¿Quién era el digimon que iba contigo?- preguntó seriamente  
  
- ¡Ningún digimon iba conmigo! ¡No se de qué me hablas! ¡Déjame en paz!- respondió el chico con resignación intentando deshacerse de Ryo  
  
- ¡No te hagas el listo conmigo!- bramó Ryo cogiendo al otro chico por el cuello de su rebeca en colores cálidos.  
  
En ese momento llegó Rika, jadeando a causa de la carrera.  
  
- ¡Ryo! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó Rika asombrada al ver a Ryo levantando al otro chico unos centímetros del suelo.  
  
- ¡Tiene un digimon! ¡Tiene un Veemon!- respondió sin soltar al chico mirando a Rika  
  
- ¿¡Tienes un digimon?!- preguntó Rika asombrada dirigiendo su mirada al otro chico  
  
Entonces aparecieron también Monodramon y Renamon. El chico se fijó en ellos y se decidió a responder.  
  
- Sí... Tengo un digimon... Pero no puedo pregonarlo por ahí... ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- preguntó el chico  
  
- Quiero que me dejes ver a tu digimon...- respondió con una voz baja y seria.  
  
El chico meditó un momento lo que le había dicho el que le tenía agarrado por el cuello. Al instante sacó un artilugio de su bolsillo y apretó uno de los botones azules...  
  
- ¿Qué es?- preguntó curiosa Rika  
  
- Un D-3- respondió  
  
- ¿Eres un niño elegido?- preguntó entonces Rika  
  
- Sí, lo soy... Igual que ustedes, supongo...- respondió volviendo a meter el D-3 dentro de su bolsillo.  
  
Ryo entonces aflojó la presión en el cuello del chico y lo bajó hasta que quedó con los dos pies en el suelo, pero aún sin soltar el cuello de su rebeca.  
  
A los instantes después de bajarle, un digimon azul a dos patas, apareció por la otra esquina del callejón. Al ver a su compañero humano estar apresado por otro, se acercó rápidamente, pero su entrenador le detuvo antes de que atacara.  
  
- ¡No, Veemon! ¡Ellos también son entrenadores! ¡Tienen sus digimons!  
  
El dragoncito azul con una "V" en su frente asintió y dirigió su mirada al chico al que en un principio pensaba atacarle.  
  
- ¡Suelta a mi compañero!  
  
Ryo obedeció, y liberó completamente al chico, que se colocó bien la rebeca y se estiró la camisa.  
  
- Mi nombre es Davis Motomiya, y siento haberte tirado antes...- dijo el sujeto  
  
- Yo soy Ryo Akiyama, y ella es Rika Nonaka- respondió  
  
- Encantado- dijo Davis tendiendo su mano, que Ryo estrechó al instante  
  
- Lo mismo digo- respondió Ryo  
  
Davis sonrió un momento, luego se fijó en la chica que también le miraba... No dejó de notar que era muy guapa... *([N/A: ¬¬ Rika no es nada guapa, pero en este fic todos la ven así. V_V. De todas formas, Ryo ya no la ama, pero sigue enfadado con ella ^^U])*  
  
Davis entonces también le tendió la mano a Rika, quien también se acercó a estrecharla. Sus manos se unieron, pero en aquel momento Davis atrajo su mano hacia sí, consiguiendo que Rika quedara más cerca de él, y así poder besarla en la mejilla.  
  
Ryo abrió la boca, Veemon se rió, Davis sonrió complacido y Rika... en un primer momento se quedó paralizada, pero luego, dándose cuenta de que aquello no era para ella, levantó la mano y acertó un cachetón en la mejilla izquierda de Davis.  
  
- ¡¿Pero tú que te has creído?!- gritó hecha una furia  
  
Davis no sonrió, se llevó la mano derecha a su sonrosado cachete e hizo una expresión de dolor...  
  
- Mira que eres bruta, ¡¿eh?!- dijo Davis  
  
Veemon en ese momento se empezó a reír como un loco, cayéndose hacia atrás y quedando sentado mientras se reía descontroladamente.  
  
Ryo se fijó entonces en él... Esa risa... Hacía tiempo que no oía una risa así de pura...  
  
- ¿¡Tú!?... - exclamó de pronto, Ryo  
  
El Veemon dejó de reírse y miró serio, primero a Ryo y luego a Davis... Ryo seguía mirándolo como hipnotizado.  
  
- Tú eras... ¡mi digimon!- anunció Ryo  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
¡Esto no puede pasar! ¡Ryo tiene su digimon! ¿Cómo puede ser que él diga que el Veemon de Davis era su digimon? Davis tampoco lo acepta... Eso debe de ser una alucinación de Ryo... Pero ¿entonces por qué el digimon se queda serio mirando a los dos chicos? ¿Es que hay algo más en el pasado de Ryo que ni siquiera un digimon recuerda?  
  
*Nireya Mareakane Takaishi de Akiyama*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Por cierto, que el Ryo que utilizo yo en mis historias es el mismo de 02, osea, que conoció a los hermanos Ichijouji, y (para mí) Ryo no le pasa más de dos años a Ken. En este fanfic tiene 15, así que Ken tendrá unos 13 o 14, más o menos.  
  
A esperar con paciencia la continuación, y siento que sean tan cortos los capítulos, aunque ya serán todos más largos...  
  
¿Las parejas de este fanfic? Henry/Rika ¿A qué no lo parece? El Ryo/Ruki no me desagrada, pero para este fanfic lo necesitaba así... Además de que me gusta más la primera pareja^-^ y Ryo conmigo ^^UU  
  
¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!! O mándenme un e-mail a mi correo nireya_takaishi@hotmail.com 


	8. La búsqueda de mi recuerdo

-^_^- ¡¡¡¡¡Aquí estoooooy!!!!! ^o^ Continuando!!! Bra^^, no te podrás quejar, ¿verdad? ¬¬  
  
Bueno, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, sólo aclarar algunas cosas antes de que empecéis a leer este capítulo:  
  
Ryo, en su pasado, tuvo dos digimons que al final no fueron de él. Uno fue Agumon, y otro, Veemon. Yo no estoy segura de si estos digimons fueron los de Tai y Davis, no estoy segura, pero creo que si fue así, por eso, en este capítulo, Ryo dice que ese Veemon fue su digimon una vez.  
  
Que conste que Davis no me cae mal, pero a Ryo sip ^^UU y a Rika... no digamos XD, por eso se coge un cabreo que "pa qué" XD. Y. bueno. el resto dejo que lo lean ustedes. y algo referente a lo de ustedes. En la historia no verán el "vosotros" así que no lo busquéis, porque nosotros, los canarios, sustituimos el "vosotros" por "ustedes". ¿De acuerdo? ^^  
  
Ah... Me gusta que me dejen reviews, así que... si hay alguien que esta leyendo mi historia y no ha dejado ninguno... please... déjelo, necesito opiniones y criticas constructivas!!! (Sobre todo críticas n_nu) ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ Mi batalla y mi futuro_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Capítulo 8. La búsqueda de mi recuerdo  
  
- Pero... ¿¡Qué dices?!- dijo el otro entrenador mitad asombrado mitad molesto- ¡Veemon siempre ha sido mi compañero!  
  
El Veemon miró directamente a los ojos de Ryo... Un recuerdo asomó en su pasado...  
  
Se hizo un tremendo silencio...  
  
- ¿Ryo?... - preguntó Veemon  
  
Los ojos del digimon se empañaron... Davis y Rika, sólo miraban... sin decir nada... Aunque el primero no estaba demasiado contento con ésta actitud por parte de su digimon y del otro niño elegido.  
  
- ¿Te... Te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó tartamudeando Ryo  
  
El digimon no esperó a responder y se tiró al cuello de Ryo.  
  
- ¡Sabía que eras tú... pero no estaba del todo seguro!- dijo Ryo reprimiendo las lágrimas que intentaban salir de lo más profundo de su alma  
  
- ¡¡Ryo!!- el digimon sí lloraba en los brazos de su antiguo entrenador.  
  
Monodramon y Renamon miraban también hacia ellos...  
  
Rika no decía nada... Ella no sabía de su pasado...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- ¡Bueno! ¡Basta ya!... ¿Me pueden explicar que es esto?- Davis se había enfadado hasta el extremo  
  
- Él fue mi entrenador antes de ti...- explicó Veemon mirando a Davis desde los brazos de su antiguo entrenador  
  
- ¡Eso es imposible!- bramó Davis- ¡Desde siempre Veemon ha estado conmigo!  
  
- Antes estuve yo... Pero le traté muy poco tiempo... No llegó a un año, o eso recuerdo...  
  
- ... Mira... Seguramente te has equivocado de Veemon, ¿vale? Hay muchos Veemons en este mundo... No tiene por qué ser el mío precisamente...- dijo Davis cogiendo a su Veemon de los brazos de Ryo  
  
- ¡¡¡No te das cuenta, pedazo de penco!!!- gritó Rika- ¡¡¡Los dos de conocen, listillo!!!  
  
- ...- Davis no se lo quería creer- Mira... ¡No quiero discutir con ustedes!  
  
- Pero...- fue a decir Ryo  
  
- ¡Nada de peros! ¡Este digimon es mío! ¡Yo le crié!- bramó Davis sin soltar a su digimon  
  
- ¡Hablas de él como si fuera una posesión!- gritó indignada Rika  
  
Rika había pasado por eso en los últimos años, ya tenía experiencia... Ella también trataba a los digimons como cosas, hasta que Renamon le enseñó a saber ser entrenadora digimon.  
  
- ¡No es una posesión, pero es mi digimon! ¿Entendido?-respondió el entrenador, inquieto  
  
Ryo se había quedado paralizado, sin saber qué decir... Ese había sido su digimon durante poco tiempo, pero sabía que era él... Lo sabía... Aquel no el verdadero digimon de Davis, aunque éste dijera que sí lo era... ¡Pero no!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
- ¡Ja! ¡Ya eres mío, Davis Motomiya!- gritó un chico al doblar la esquina por la que había aparecido Veemon  
  
Se paró en seco al ver tanta gente.  
  
- ¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó extrañado mirando primero a los entrenadores y luego a los digimons  
  
Ninguno respondió, estaban pendientes del Veemon que Davis estrujaba entre sus brazos.  
  
- ¡Matt! ¡Quieren quitarme a Veemon!- gritó el chico abrazando más fuerte al Veemon que tenía entre los brazos  
  
El mismo chico que perseguía anteriormente a Davis cambió su expresión de desconcierto por una expresión de odio al oír las palabras de su amigo.  
  
- ¿¡Que quieren qué?!- miró a Ryo y a Rika, luego se fijó en sus digimons que estaban detrás de ellos- ¡Ustedes ya tienen un digimon!  
  
- ¡Este chico dice que Veemon es suyo!- seguía diciendo Davis mientras ahogaba al Veemon  
  
- ¿¡Ah, sí?!- Matt fue ahora el que le intimidaba, avanzó unos pasos y empujó los hombros a Ryo, dándole de espaldas con la pared de la calle- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Ese digimon es de ese chico, no tuyo!  
  
- ¡Ese digimon fue mío, ¿te enteras?!- respondió Ryo con rabia  
  
- ¡Ja!- rió sarcásticamente- ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú?  
  
- ¡Y yo también!- respondió Rika  
  
Matt dirigió una mirada de odio hacia la chica y luego volvió a mirar los ojos de Ryo, que se parecían mucho a los suyos.  
  
- Miren... No quiero pelearme con ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo separándose de Ryo y cambiando su estado de ánimo- Ahora cojan sus digimons, y váyanse...  
  
- ¿Y qué pasa si no queremos?- preguntó Rika enfadada  
  
- ¡Que os echaré a la fuerza!- dijo Matt enfadándose más todavía- ¡Ese Veemon es de Davis! ¿¡Comprendido?! ¡Así que dejadle en paz! ¡No lo repito más!  
  
Matt se dirigió a Davis, y con una última mirada de reprobación, le hizo una señal para que se marcharan. Veemon no intentó de persuadir a su compañero... Él tampoco estaba seguro de si aquel chico era el verdadero Ryo que él conoció.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Rika y Ryo siguieron sus movimientos hasta que desaparecieron al final de la calle. Cuando les perdieron de vista, Rika soltó toda su ira.  
  
- ¿¡Pero te has fijado?!- gritaba- ¡Trata al digimon como una cosa! ¡Ese chico no merecería tener un digimon!  
  
- Pero tiene razón... Ese digimon ya no es mío... Sólo lo fue durante un tiempo. Ahora mi digimon es Monodramon, y si me lo quitaran de mi lado me volvería loco...- dijo Ryo agachándose y acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su digimon  
  
- ¡Vámonos, Renamon!- dijo Rika mirando a su digimon y empezando a caminar  
  
Ryo y Monodramon la imitaron. Los cuatro se dirigieron al parque de Shinjuku.  
  
A llegar, Ryo y Rika se sentaron en el mismo banco... Todo un logro... Pero cada uno se apalancó en una esquina, con Rika aún murmurando cosas contra los dos chicos.  
  
Ryo se puso de nuevo, a pensar en las palabras de Deemon "Fuiste tú..." ...¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? Él no había sido... Pero...  
  
Un segundo temor cruzó su mente. Recordó sus segundas palabras; "A él también le mataré"...  
  
Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo haciendo sentirse incómodo, sólo a 10 minutos de haberse sentado.  
  
No era la primera vez que sentía un escalofrío, pero no hacía tiempo para ello, a pesar de estar a la sombra de un árbol a las 3 de la tarde y con el sweater puesto... Pero no era un estremecimiento normal... Sintió un frío penetrante que le congeló el sentido y sintió esos consabidos mareos que le hacían sentirse tan mal cuando... cuando Deemon estaba cerca.  
  
¡No podía ser! ¡Era un parque público! Deemon no se atrevería a hacer nada en un parque frecuentado por adultos y por niños... Era demasiado precavido como para hacerlo, no pondría en peligro su existencia en aquel mundo... ¡Hasta Renamon y Monodramon debían permanecer agachados entre los arbustos para no ser descubiertos por malas miradas...  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Sintió unas manos corruptas y heladas que le agarraron el cuello desde atrás. Sintió algo punzante que le traspasaba la espalda... Sintió luego cómo alguien le susurraba al oído tres palabras:  
  
- A ti también...  
  
Todo sucedió en un destello de garras de oro... De repente se encontró tirado en el suelo, sin saber cómo había llegado ahí.  
  
Rika se levantó también del asiento, pero ella por su propia voluntad. Se inclinó hacia delante y preguntó temerosa tendiendo su mano al chico.  
  
- ¡Ryo! ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
- Ni yo mismo lo sé...- respondió Ryo tomando la mano de Rika  
  
Se puso en pie mientras Rika dirigía miradas miedosas a su amigo. Los dos tenían las manos unidas, que muy pronto volvieron a desenlazarse cuando sus respectivos dueños se dieron cuenta de la acción.  
  
Rika cambió rápidamente de tema antes de que el silencio se hiciera demasiado insoportable y preguntó por su extraño comportamiento.  
  
- ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes lo que ha pasado?  
  
- No lo sé... Estaba pensando en sus palabras cuando algo me rodeó el cuello... Sentí una punzada entre las costillas y...- tragó saliva- ...le oí decir que a mí también me iba a matar...  
  
Rika sabía a quién se refería Ryo. Miró con desconfianza y miedo a su amigo, quien no se encontraba en muy buena forma... Con una mano palpaba algo cerca de su corazón... y notó como su respiración estaba más acelerada de lo normal.  
  
- ¿Estás... Estás bien?- preguntó con temor acercándose más a su amigo  
  
- Eso creo...- respondió el chico  
  
Pero sus palabras no sonaban convencidas... Sintió un dolor muy superior a él justo en dónde había sentido la punzada anterior. Cerró los ojos con expresión de dolor y Rika, que se encontraba muy cerca de él, notó como empezaba a temblar.  
  
Su primer impulso fue agarrar del brazo a Ryo y pasar éste por encima de su cuello. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le estuviera pasando, no dejaría que le pasara más por su estúpida pelea.  
  
- Ryo, ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?  
  
Pero él no contestó...  
  
Rika se asustó demasiado, y su segundo impulso fue el tocar la sien del cuello de su amigo... "¡Ah!" Al instante apartó su mano dando una muestra de miedo audible... Sus latidos le dejaron desconcertada... pero lo que más desconcertada le dejó fue su temperatura; unos pocos grados la marcaban, y eso fue suficiente para que Rika se quedara blanca como una tiza.  
  
- ¿Ryo?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Seguía sin contestar, pero pronto sintió como todo su peso la hizo tambalearse hasta doblarse a un lado.  
  
- ¡Ryo! ¡Ryo, háblame!  
  
Varias personas que paseaban cerca de ellos se detuvieron un instante, y uno de ellos se acercó hasta los dos chicos haciéndose paso a través de los curiosos que habían allí. Al llegar se presentó:  
  
- Mi nombre es Joe Kido, y soy estudiante de medicina- explicó mientras le tomaba el pulso a Ryo  
  
- Yo soy Rika Nonaka, y él es Ryo Akiyama- dijo ella  
  
El chico parecía igual de desconcertado que Rika. El pulso de Ryo estaba demasiado acelerado, y su temperatura no era la normal.  
  
- Rika... ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el chico, totalmente extrañado  
  
- ¡No lo sé! Estábamos bien, cuando de repente cayó al suelo... Y él no sabía cómo había caído... Luego me habló de que escuchó una voz que le había dicho no se qué...  
  
Joe miró sorprendido a la chica y expresó su preocupación.  
  
- Sabrás que esto no es obra humana...  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó ella con temor  
  
- Esto es obra de un digimon...  
  
Rika quedó helada... Miró con creciente temor al chico que le hablaba.  
  
- ¿Quie... Quieres decir que un digimon le ha hecho algo?  
  
- Eso quiero decir... Sé medicina, y en ningún momento de mi vida me he encontrado con nada de este tipo...- hizo una pausa en la que miró directamente a los ojos de la chica- ¿Quién fue, Rika- le preguntó mientras observaba su preocupación a través de sus lentes cuadradas.  
  
-...- Rika no supo que contestar y tragó saliva- Fu...Fue Deemon- respondió al fin tartamudeando  
  
- Deemon...- caviló un poco- ¡Deemon no envenena!- exclamó desorientado  
  
- ¿Es que Ryo ha sido envenenado?- preguntó igual de desorientada que él  
  
- Según mis cálculos... Debería...  
  
- ¿Y tú cómo sabes...?- Rika no terminó de formular su pregunta  
  
- Yo también soy elegido, yo también tengo un digimon...- respondió  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Rika sintió un frío intenso cerca de ella. Un escalofrío le recorrió a ella el cuerpo... Joe también estaba incómodo... Los dos sentían que no se encontraban en el mundo real... De repente una voz igual de fría que el ambiente habló desde las sombras...  
  
- Es cierto... Yo no enveneno... Yo enveneno con oscuridad, y Ryo es tan débil a ella como lo es Ken... Puede incluso que más... En su pasado hay cosas que nadie podría soportar... - hizo una pausa que se prolongó varios minutos- Ahora terminaré mi plan... Sin Ryo de por medio, todo será más fácil para mí y los míos...  
  
Rika no se movió. El médico tampoco se agitó ni dijo nada, sólo observaba al demonio, observaba sus movimientos... Observaba el espacio en el que se encontraban los tres...  
  
- Estamos en el mundo oscuro, ¿verdad?- cuestionó dirigiéndose al demonio  
  
- Así es... Y de aquí no saldréis hasta que consiga lo que quiero.  
  
El digimon se acercó hasta ellos deslizándose entre las sombras, hasta quedar enfrente de las miradas de Rika y Joe.  
  
De repente Rika se encontró a 15 metros de ellos. Y unos segundos después, Joe también se encontraba a unos 20 metros del cuerpo de Ryo.  
  
Deemon se acercó... Rika y Joe se levantaron e intentaban llegar primero que Deemon, pero no lo consiguieron. Deemon agarró a Ryo y desapareció...  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Rika y Joe fueron despedidos y cayeron sobre algunas personas que paseaban por el parque de Shinjuku...  
  
- ¿¡Y tú que demonios miras?!- gritó Rika al ver que la gente se les quedaba mirando  
  
- Lo siento...- se excusaba Joe poniéndose de pié y sacudiéndose la tierra de su camisa.  
  
Los dos se levantaron, desconcertados... Pero con una idea muy clara: había que encontrar a Ryo, y pronto...  
  
Rika se acercó hasta él.  
  
- Gracias, Joe... Pero ahora he de irme. Mis amigos tienen que saber esto muy pronto- dijo Rika  
  
- ¡Yo puedo ayudarte! ¡Conozco algo a ese digimon!- dijo revolviendo en uno de los bolsillos de su camisa y sacando una pequeña tarjeta en la que estaba escrito un número de teléfono- Toma mi teléfono, y si necesitas de mi ayuda, te la daré sin dudarlo  
  
- Gracias- dijo Rika al coger la tarjeta. Al instante después, corrió todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus piernas dando un último agradecimiento con la mirada.  
  
Corriendo, se guardó la tarjeta en uno de los bolsillos, tal vez la necesitaría.  
  
Llegó corriendo a la casa de Henry, quien abrió la puerta.  
  
- ¡Henry! ¡Deemon se ha llevado a Ryo!- gritó desesperada  
  
- ¿¡Qué?! (O.O)- exclamó Henry preocupado- ¡Tenemos que ir a Hypnos y avisar a mi padre y al Señor Yamaki, pero primero voy a llamar a Kazu y Kenta!  
  
Henry entró aprisa en su casa dejando la puerta abierta, por la que entró Rika y gritando lo que debieran hacer.  
  
- Está bien- aceptó Rika  
  
Rika entró en la casa de Henry, pero se esperó en la puerta. Al rato aparecieron por allí Terriermon, Lopmon y Shu-Chon, la hermana pequeña de Henry.  
  
- ¡Hola, Rika-chan!- saludó Shu-Chon  
  
Rika estaba demasiado preocupada como para decir que le quitara el "chan" a su nombre, pero Shu-Chon no le dio importancia a este hecho.  
  
Momentos después Henry aparecía como un vendaval en la entrada con su abrigo debajo del brazo izquierdo.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vais?- gritó Shu-Chon  
  
- ¡Quédate ahí, Shu-Chon! Nosotros volveremos enseguida...- dijo Henry agarrando a Rika por la muñeca y sacándola afuera de la casa  
  
- ¡No! ¡Yo voy con ustedes! ¡Vamos Lopmon!- dijo ella cogiendo a su digimon por una oreja  
  
- ¡He dicho que...!- Henry no acabó su frase  
  
- Momantai, Henry...- le interrumpió su digimon  
  
Henry resopló lentamente. Después miró a Terriermon, quien sonreía. Luego miró a Rika y esperó una respuesta.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¡A mí no me mires! ¡Yo no soy su hermana!- replicó Rika- Además, ¡tenemos que irnos!  
  
- ¡Pues vámonos!- dijo Henry empezando a correr sin soltar la muñeca de Rika  
  
Shu-Chon también empezó a correr con Lopmon aún agarrado de la oreja. El pobre digimon iba dando tumbos a medida que la pequeña Suzie corría.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Después de veinte minutos, llegaron al Edificio del Gobierno Metropolitano. Subieron en ascensor hasta la planta en donde trabajaban todos, normalmente. Ya allí les esperaban Kazu, Kenta, Ai y Makoto junto a Guardromon, Marineangemon e Impmon.  
  
- ¡Hola a todos!- saludó Henry al llegar frente a ellos  
  
Rika se fijó en Ai y Makoto, pues entre ellos se encontraba un pequeño diablillo color violeta.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¡A vosotros también os han traído a Impmon!- expresó Rika llena de alegría.  
  
- ¡Y a Marineangemon y a Guardromon también!- dijo Shu-Chon sonriendo  
  
- Entonces debe significar que hay otro nuevo elegido...- meditó Henry- Las estrellas que se iluminaron eran nuestros digimons, y yo conté diez estrellas... "Guilmon, Renamon, Monodramon, Lopmon, Impmon, Guardromon, Marineangemon y Terriermon"  
  
- Te olvidas de Calumon...- respondió Rika pensando con él  
  
- Pero sigue faltando alguien...-cortó Henry  
  
- ¿Será el Veemon del chico que nos encontramos en la calle?- se preguntó Rika a sí misma  
  
- ... ¿Es que visteis a un digimon que no fuera de los nuestros en la calle?- preguntó Henry asombrado  
  
- Sí... Un Veemon... de un chico muy grosero, por cierto- dijo Rika poniendo cara de asco  
  
- ¿Qué hizo?- dijo Henry algo molesto  
  
- ¡Oh! Nada... Dar el coñazo, nada más...- expresó Rika con fastidio  
  
En ese momento entraron por la puerta Takato y Guilmon... Pero alguien más les acompañaba...  
  
****************************************************************  
  
- ¡Jen!- exclamaron todos los niños y digimons al ver a la chica con su digimon  
  
- ¡Hola, chicos!- exclamó Jen llena de alegría junto a un digimon más grande que ella  
  
- ¡Jen es otra elegida!- exclamó Takato casi igual de alegre que ella  
  
Un Leomon también sonreía al lado de su entrenadora, hacía más de un año que no la veía, y sabía que ella había sufrido mucho con su pérdida.  
  
- ¿Cómo...?- empezó a preguntar Kazu  
  
- Las Bestias Sagradas- respondió Leomon  
  
Todos los niños sonrieron complacidos por su presencia.  
  
Un poco más tarde se reunieron con Yamaki, Reika, Megumi y el Señor Wong y todos recapacitaron sobre cuál era su problema.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
- Ya hemos encontrado la dirección de Ken Ichijouji, ahora lo que os hace falta es hablar con él y su grupo para ver si ellos os pueden aportar información sobre cómo poder rescatarle- explicó Yamaki entregándoles un papel con el nombre de una calle solamente.  
  
Takato cogió el papel... Quedó desconcertado porque sólo había una calle y respondió confuso...  
  
- Señor Yamaki... Deben de haberse equivocado... Aquí solo hay una  
calle...  
  
- No, no nos hemos equivocado. Esa calle marca en dónde debéis encontraron con Ichijouji y su grupo- respondió Yamaki quitándose las gafas de sol.  
  
Los niños quedaron en principio indignados y estallaron en quejas...  
  
Luego entraron en razón de que era lo mejor que podían hacer, aunque ellos pensaron en que sólo debían hablar con un chico, no con todo un grupo y sus digimons.  
  
- ¡Deprisa! ¡No perdáis más tiempo! Nosotros estaremos aquí por si ahora se les ocurre atacar mandando más salvajes...- apremió el Señor Wong  
  
Los niños asintieron y salieron en tropel hacia la calle Sutoori.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Tardaron más de media hora en encontrar la calle, y cuando vieron el letrero que la nombraba, sonrieron aliviados.  
  
Caminaron por esa calle hasta encontrarse con una pequeña plaza. Una fuente yacía en medio de ella, y unos matorrales y árboles muy bien cortados y cuidados adornaban todas las esquinas.  
  
No era muy grande, pero tampoco era pequeña...  
  
Y allí... En uno de los bancos y parterres...  
  
Se hallaban los elegidos junto a sus digimons.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ryo ha sido secuestrado por un antiguo enemigo de los demás elegidos. Los tamers ignoran de lo que éste es capaz, mientras los de Adventure sienten el no haber podido derrotarle cuando tuvieron la oportunidad... ¿Serán éstos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para poder poner fin a la amenaza? ¿O necesitarán ayuda de alguien más para lograrlo?  
  
*Nireya Mareakane Takaishi de Akiyama*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Por cierto, que el Ryo que utilizo yo en mis historias es el mismo de 02, osea, que conoció a los hermanos Ichijouji, y (para mí) Ryo no le pasa más de dos años a Ken. En este fanfic tiene 15, así que Ken tendrá unos 13 o 14, más o menos.  
  
A esperar con paciencia la continuación, aunque ahora tenéis suerte de que los ponga más seguidos ^^.  
  
¿Las parejas de este fanfic? Henry/Rika ¿A qué no lo parece? El Ryo/Ruki no me desagrada, pero para este fanfic lo necesitaba así... Además de que me gusta más la primera pareja^-^   
  
¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!! O mándenme un e-mail a mi correo nireya_takaishi@hotmail.com 


	9. Mira al frente, no te rindas

-^_^- Yo sigo aquí... Pero me parece que nadie lee ya mis historias Y.Y... ¿Qué pasa, Bra^^? Ya no las lees y tanta prisa que me metías antes para que la terminara... -_-  
  
Avisar que para que os enteréis de algunas cosas de este capítulo, debéis recordar de 02, el capítulo en el que Kari, Yolei y Ken van al mundo digital con Davis y TK, peor se separan y van los tres primeros solos. Como Mummymon y Arukenimon habían puesto torres oscuras por todos lados, los datos de esa zona estaban mal y se encontraron de pronto frente al mar de oscuridad, del que más tarde salió Blossommon y Kari y Yolei hicieron su primer ADN evolución.  
  
Ah... Me gusta que me dejen reviews, así que... si hay alguien que esta leyendo mi historia y no ha dejado ninguno... please... déjelo, necesito opiniones y criticas constructivas!!! (Sobre todo críticas n_nU) ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ Mi batalla y mi futuro_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Capítulo 9. Mira al frente, no te rindas.  
  
Los niños elegidos dejaron de hablar cuando se percataron de la llegada de los tamers. Eran seis los niños elegidos con sus respectivos digimons.  
  
Uno de estos chicos se adelantó de entre todos ellos y habló con Takato, quien también se había acercado al otro grupo adelantando a los demás miembros del suyo.  
  
- Mi nombre es Davis Motomiya. Encantado de conoceros- dijo tendiéndole la mano al líder de los tamers  
  
- Yo soy Takato Matsuki. Yo también estoy encantado de conocerles a ti y a todo tu grupo- respondió éste estrechando la mano que le tendía el otro líder  
  
- Bueno... En verdad no han podido venir todos...- se excusó Davis  
  
- ¿Es que sois muchos más?- preguntó asombrado Takato  
  
-... Sí... Bueno, faltan seis miembros- respondió Davis  
  
Rika, que hasta entonces había seguido hablando con Henry, prestó atención al chico que hablaba con su líder y ahogó un grito al instante. El líder de los elegidos también se fijó entonces en ella, y cambió su expresión alegre por otra totalmente diferente.  
  
- ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Es que tú formas parte de este grupo?- preguntó  
  
- Eso mismo pensaba preguntarte yo a ti- respondió con desagrado la chica  
  
- Yo soy el líder de mi grupo- se enorgulleció Davis  
  
- Me alegro por ti- volvió a decir Rika en un tono sarcástico que daba a entender con claridad lo contrario de sus palabras  
  
Takato se percató de la enemistad de estos dos elegidos y puso fin a la conversación antes de que se caldeara demasiado el ambiente.  
  
- ¡Bueno, basta ya! ¡No hemos hecho nada más que llegar y ya estamos pelando!...- hizo una pausa- Este no es nuestro verdadero problema ahora, ¡nuestro verdadero problema es encontrar la manera de ayudar a Ryo!  
  
Los elegidos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos... Nada les había sido informado todavía de la desaparición de un miembro del grupo contrario, pero el nombre no les aclaraba nada.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que falta uno de ustedes?- intervino Davis por encima del murmullo de sus compañeros  
  
- Así es... Y debemos hablar con ustedes entonces y que nos aclaren algunas dudas, puesto que el único de nuestro grupo que sabía verdaderamente lo que estaba pasando, era el miembro que falta en nuestro grupo.  
  
- ¿Podemos saber más detalles?- preguntó tímidamente una de las chicas del grupo con una espesa melena violeta y unos ojos al mismo color muy expresivos que observaban al grupo a través de sus gafas redondas  
  
Rika pasó al lado de Takato sin mirar a Davis, se alejó unos metros del grupo y apoyó su espalda en uno de los parterres altos cruzando sus dos brazos encima de su pecho. Luego cerró los ojos y empezó a narrar lo que le había ocurrido desde que habían salido de Hypnos junto con Henry, su encuentro con Davis y Veemon y su último encuentro con Joe y Deemon.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- Así que volvemos a vernos...- el chico más mayor del grupo de los elegidos se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Davis y sonrió a aquella chica que contaba la historia  
  
- Hola de nuevo- dijo Rika abriendo los ojos y levantando la vista  
  
Otro de los chicos del grupo de los elegidos no se encontraba demasiado bien. Su vista desenfocada, miraba con miedo a Rika, mientras era visible su temblor con el que se mantenía en pie.  
  
- ¿Ken?- preguntó la misma chica que había preguntado antes  
  
- ... Estoy bien... No te preocupes...- respondió el chico recuperando parte de su sentido y dejando ver el miedo en sus expresivos ojos azules  
  
- Haremos todo lo posible por ayudaros- dijo Davis dirigiendo una mirada a su compañero  
  
- Gracias...- agradeció Takato  
  
Davis hizo una señal para que los tamers le siguieran. Ellos le siguieron, menos Rika, que quedó en el mismo sitio siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos del líder del grupo de los elegidos.  
  
Estos quedaron al frente del grupo de los tamers y ambos bandos se saludaron.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- Ken es el que más derecho tiene aquí. Él ha sido el que nos ha informado de todo de lo que es capaz ese digimon. Su pasado está involucrado y él sabe cómo llegar hasta vuestro amigo- anunció Davis  
  
Todos los tamers dirigieron la mirada hacia el chico de los ojos azules. Su media melena negra le daba un toque muy misterioso.  
  
- Así que éste es Ken Ichijouji...- Rika se había acercado ahora  
  
- Sí, lo soy... ¿Acaso me conoces?- preguntó a la chica  
  
- En persona no, pero he oído hablar de ti... El famoso niño genio...- siguió diciendo  
  
- No me llames así, por favor- le pidió a la chica dirigiéndole una mirada exangüe  
  
- De acuerdo, no lo haré- respondió Rika con una voz verdadera esta vez  
  
- ¿Entonces tú sabes cómo llegar al mundo oscuro?- preguntó Henry  
  
- Sí...  
  
- Llévanos hasta él...- persuadió Henry  
  
- ¡No!- respondió Ken intentando terminar con la conversación  
  
Todos los chicos se quedaron paralizados al oír este tono por parte de Ken. Henry intentaba saber algo de más allá que su físico... Le observaba muy lentamente...  
  
- Dame una razón para saber el porqué no...- dijo Henry pausadamente  
  
El niño genio meditó un momento su petición, luego le miró directamente a los ojos, como meditando hasta qué punto eran aquellos niños merecedores de saber de su pasado. Al final accedió. Cruzó los brazos y posando sus pupilas en cada uno de los ojos de los demás, empezó a narrar...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Cuando yo era más pequeño, viajé al mundo digimon junto a mi digimon, un amigo y su digimon. Los cuatro teníamos que salvar la esfera digital, pues Milleniunmon la amenazaba.  
  
Wormmon lanzó un ataque contra él, y el digimon de mi amigo hizo lo mismo.  
  
Después de dar y recibir varios golpes, Milleniunmon cayó al suelo, muy mal herido. Pero se aseguró de que antes de hacer definitivamente, alguien de nosotros recibiera daño que creciera con el tiempo.  
  
Lanzó su último ataque contra mi amigo, pero yo le apreciaba mucho, y para protegerlo, me coloqué delante de él para evitarle el ataque... Él intentó protegerme, pero ya no había nada que lo parara... unos extraños objetos voladores penetraron en mi cuello, haciéndome perder la conciencia.  
  
Debieron de pasar unas pocas horas, entonces yo desperté aún en el mundo digimon. Mi amigo había conseguido meter a Milleniunmon dentro de un cristal y sellarlo por siempre en el mundo digital.  
  
Yo debía irme, así que regresé a mi casa, y justo cuando yo llegaba, mi hermano entraba en su habitación... Cerró la puerta con un portazo y me quitó el dispositivo digital, enfadándose como nunca le había visto...  
  
A los pocos días, ese amigo mío vino a verme, dado que yo había prometido que no volvería a ir al mundo digital, pero él no lo sabía... Ese mismo día, mi hermano y mi amigo se enfadaron, y por culpa de esa estúpida pelea y mi repentino cruce de la calle, mi hermano..."- hizo una pausa acompañada de un tremendo dolor mental- "Mi hermano fue atropellado por un coche... muriendo en el acto...  
  
Después de ese incidente no volví a ver más a mi amigo, y fue cuando yo me convertí en... Digimon Emperador... Entonces, 2 años más tarde, se presentó de nuevo, pero yo no le conocía, ni me conocía a mí tampoco...  
  
Luego volvió a pasar el tiempo... Mis amigos me liberaron y volví a ser Ken Ichijouji... Y también fue por ese año, cuando unos digimons querían cogerme, nos atacaron digimons demonios... Y tras haber acabado con ellos, apareció él... El Rey de las Sombras y la Oscuridad...  
  
Querían lo mismo que todos... Las semillas de oscuridad que llevaba ocultas en mi interior... Pero al final sólo ganó una parte del mal, y Deemon se quejó de que no hubiera conseguido las semillas para él, así que nos volvió a molestar... Me molestó a mí... Yo ya no lo soportaba más, y mi impulso fue encerrarlo en el mar de oscuridad, del que nunca pudiera salir... Pero el mundo de oscuridad, que se encuentra entre el mundo real y el mundo digital, consiguió abrir una puerta hacia el mundo real, de forma que ahora puede desplazarse entre los tres mundos al haber roto la barrera..."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ken terminó de relatar sin haber sido interrumpido por ninguno de los presentes. Luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a los ojos de Henry.  
  
- No puedo volver a abrir la puerta al mundo oscuro... Es superior a mí...  
  
- Nosotros te ayudaremos- respondió Henry  
  
- No lo harás solo, pero tienes que comprender que uno de nuestros amigos está en peligro, nuestro deber es rescatarle, y el vuestro... es ayudarnos...- dijo Jen  
  
El chico Ichijouji evitó los ojos de Jen, y al apartar la vista de sus amigos y los tamers, vio a Wormmon, quien asentía a las palabras de Jen Kato...  
  
- ¿Tú crees...?- el chico Ichijouji empezó a preguntar a su digimon  
  
- Sí, lo creo. Debes ayudar a los tamers a encontrar a su amigo- le respondió su digimon  
  
Ken volvió la cabeza hacia todo el grupo, y se fijó en que todos esperaban que él asintiera.  
  
- Está bien...- dijo- Les ayudaré...  
  
Todos los tamers esbozaron una sonrisa, y los elegidos dirigieron miradas aprobatorias a Ken, quien no se sentía capaz de volver a abrir la puerta.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Un D-3 fue alzado hacia el cielo, lejos de las miradas de las personas. Un D-3 de color negro y detalles plateados dirigió su pantalla hacia el crepúsculo al ser levantado por la mano de su dueño...  
  
Una luz del mismo color que su dispositivo se elevó de éste provocando una gran masa de oscuridad que fue creciendo con fuerza... Su mano ya empezaba a flaquear...  
  
- ¡No puedo hacerlo!- su voz se elevó por encima del silencio  
  
Una mano se adelantó a tres y agarró la muñeca del dueño del D-3 impidiendo que éste cerrara de nuevo la puerta.  
  
- ¡Si puedes!- gritó Henry sosteniendo con más fuerza la muñeca de Ken  
  
La mano de una chica fue la segunda en ayudar en la apertura de la puerta, colocándose al lado de Henry.  
  
- ¡Aguanta! ¡Tu puedes hacerlo!- gritó Rika  
  
- ¡Confiamos en ti!- grito Davis  
  
Éste último también se colocó al lado opuesto de Henry y Rika y sostuvo también el peso y la fuerza de la oscuridad que luchaba e impedía abrir la puerta.  
  
Ichijouji hizo un último esfuerzo, sabía que esos niños necesitaban rescatar a su compañero... Cayó rendido de rodillas, pero sintió dos manos que le ayudaban a continuar de pie.  
  
- No te rindas ahora...- le dijo Henry  
  
- Gracias...- respondió Ken  
  
- Nosotros somos los que te tenemos que dar las gracias a ti- le respondió de nuevo Wong  
  
El chico Ichijouji sonrió brevemente, pero al ver la sombra que se le acercaba desde aquel mundo lleno de oscuridad, borró ese signo de alegría.  
  
- Debemos ir ya... La puerta se cierra dentro de minutos- dijo Ken  
  
Todos empezaron a caminar hacia el vórtice, y Rika le tendió una mano a Ken para ayudarle a levantarse. Éste la aceptó, y con un suave movimiento se encontró de nuevo de pie y con las fuerzas repuestas. Él también empezó a caminar al lado de Wormmon y delante de Rika y Jenrya.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Pasaron por la puerta, y casi al instante, se cerró de golpe... Los tamers se dieron la vuelta horrorizados... No podían pensar que se quedarían atrapados allí para siempre... Miraron a Ken, quien estaba muy tranquilo y no dio señales de preocupación, pero al ver las caras de horror que ponían todos los tamers tuvo que explicar:  
  
- La puerta volverá a abrirse desde aquí mismo cuando volvamos, siempre y cuando no pierda mi D-3  
  
Todos los niños cambiaron sus miradas de temor por otras más seguras... Confiaban en las palabras de Ken, aunque éste no estaba muy seguro de si podría hacer lo que había dicho...  
  
Todo el grupo unido siguió caminando, guiados por Davis, aunque él no tenía idea de donde estaba... Los únicos que habían estado allí eran Ken, Kari, Yolei y TK... Y ninguno de los 3 se acordaba de los sucesos, pues hacía dos años que no lo habían vuelto a pisar, y nunca querían volver a hacerlo... Pero allí se encontraban, y había que seguir hacia adelante...  
  
De pronto, Kari sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca... No le daba muy buena espina aquello... pero para no incomodar a los demás, no dijo nada y se guardó sus secretos.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- ¡Ah!- Davis dio un grito al tiempo que sacaba su D-3  
  
Todos le miraron escandalizados, y algunos le imitaron sacando su D-3 o su D-Power... Todos buscaban con la mirada lo que había provocado el grito de Davis... Miraron al frente y lo vieron... Tres digimons de aspecto demoníaco, de baja estatura y largos dientes que sobresalían de la boca.  
  
- Evilmon; Digimon demonio tipo virus. Su ataque se llama golpe pesadilla- dijo Kazu- Y es un digimon en nivel maduro, así que será pan comido  
  
- No estés tan seguro, Hiroukazu... Al estar en su medio, hasta un digimon de cuerpo maduro podría ser el doble de fuerte... Así que no te confíes...- dijo Ken  
  
- De acuerdo- asintió Kazu  
  
Todos los niños elegidos sacaron sus D-Terminales y gritaron al mismo tiempo "Digiegg Evolucion"... Ante los ojos de los asombrados tamers, vieron como los digimons principiantes se convertían en unos digimons mucho mayores sin apenas gastar energía y sin ayuda de sus compañeros.  
  
- Es obvio que tenemos maneras diferentes de luchar- dijo Kenta  
  
- Sí, pero seguro que las dos son buenas- agregó Jen  
  
Los tamers ya iban a sacar sus dispositivos, pero Davis les retuvo.  
  
- Déjennos estos a nosotros... Son muy pocos y no vale la pena malgastar vuestra energía. Puede que la necesitéis más adelante...  
  
Por una vez, Rika estaba de acuerdo y volvió a colgar su D-Power de la cintura, dispuesta a contemplar la batalla.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Takato se agachó para evitar que le rozara un ataque lanzado por uno de los Evilmons, y fue a sacar el D-Power, pero de nuevo no le dejaron.  
  
- ¡No lo saques! ¡Déjanoslo a nosotros!  
  
Takato obedeció por segunda vez... pero no entendía el estilo de batalla de los elegidos... Ellos sólo se preocupaban de hacer ataques débiles que les dejaran inconscientes o que les ahuyentaran... ¿Por qué?  
  
- ¡PIEDRA ROSETA!  
  
El ataque le dio al último Evilmon que quedaba en pie, haciendo que retrocediera hasta marcharse por donde había venido.  
  
- ¡Ya está!- gritó Tai al ver cómo el digimon de su hermana volvía a bajar de estado y a ser un Gatomon  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Los niños elegidos recogieron a sus digimons y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha sin hacer ninguna referencia al combate. Muy pronto dejaron atrás a los otros dos digimons que estaban inconscientes en el suelo y siguieron adelante...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
...Oyeron... Lo que parecía una interjección de dolor... Y signos de combate...  
  
- ¡Es Ryo!  
  
No esperaron a oír lo mismo dos veces, y aligeraron el paso, pues los signos se oían todavía muy lejos...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
¿Eso ha sido en verdad Ryo? ¿Estará en peligro? ¿Llegarán los niños a tiempo de ayudarle, o será demasiado tarde? ¿Por qué Takato queda sorprendido con el estilo de batalla de los elegidos? ¿Y por qué éste es tan diferente al de ellos? ¿Dónde estará Deemon? ¿Les tendrá aguardada una sorpresa?  
  
*Nireya Mareakane Takaishi de Akiyama*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Por cierto, que el Ryo que utilizo yo en mis historias es el mismo de 02, osea, que conoció a los hermanos Ichijouji, y (para mí) Ryo no le pasa más de dos años a Ken. En este fanfic tiene 15, así que Ken tendrá unos 13 o 14, más o menos.  
  
A esperar con paciencia la continuación, aunque ahora tenéis suerte de que los ponga más seguidos ^^.  
  
¿Las parejas de este fanfic? Henry/Rika ¿A qué no lo parece? El Ryo/Ruki no me desagrada, pero para este fanfic lo necesitaba así... Además de que me gusta más la primera pareja^-^   
  
¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!! O mándenme un e-mail a mi correo nireya_takaishi@hotmail.com 


	10. Gritos de sufrimiento

-^_^- ¡¡Por fin!! ¡¡Terminé el décimo capítulo después de centenas de veces de enfadarme con mis musas ¬o¬!! ^O^ ¡¡Ya pueden leer un capítulo más!!  
  
Pero si no les gusta como escribo, por favor, ¡¡díganmelo!!! Así me ahorrarían el estar malgastando letras y mente para escribir esta historia, aunque haya sido la mejor que me haya quedado en toda la vida que llevo escribiendo fanfics...   
  
BRA^^: Me alegra que lo sigas leyendo n__n, Me hace mucha ilusión, y más por tus ánimos ^^. Me alegra gente que escriba reviews tan largos como tu (XP) y que te animen a continuar… Siento no haberte respondido el review en el otro capítulo… Aunque creo que lo he hecho bien o.O ya que me repetiste el mismo review unas 3 veces xDDD.  
  
Jajajaja, puedes partirle la cara a Davis cuando lo veas por la calle XDDD, a mi también me hubiera gustado partírsela XP, pero es que necesitaba que esos dos se pelearan, aunque mas bien, necesitaba que se pelearan Rika y Davis también porque... Bueno, eso no te lo adelanto n__ñ, ya lo leerás (si a mi inspiración le da la gana de volver, ya que el final de este capitulo lo hice sin inspiración -, pero tenía que acabarlo... Siento si está tan cutre... u_u   
  
Bueno, te puedes quedar con Henry, aunque ya no me gusta ninguno, ni siquiera Kouji XP, solo ahora estoy por Zoro Roronoah xDDD y Ryan (es inventado por mí ^^U) y sí, es cierto que se parecen un poco esos dos n_n  
  
¬o¬ No digas que tus fics van de mal en peor, pero me halaga que los míos vayan tan bien como dices ^^, a ver si siguen así... xDDD No te preocupes, que entre Ryo y Ken ya Deemon tiene el culo roto por toda la eternidad XDDDD, le van a pegar una, que se quedará inválido por toda su vida XP… Pues es cierto... tenía que venir a incordiar, pero recuerda lo que te dije, lo de que él no es con quién único se enfrentarán... Up… Se me ha escapado... bueno... no le cuenten a nadie esto XP.  
  
O-O se nota que ha sido el review más largo que me has dejado, porque si te fijas, la mitad de la historia se me ha ido contestándote lo de él xDDD, a´si que mejor ya lo dejo ^^U, guarda fuerzas y letras para el próximo capítulo!!!  
  
JOS D: ^^U ¿No te conté que al final iba a ser un crossover? Creía que sí… o.oU Perdona mi error –O-  
  
HIKARU AGATA: Parece que otra persona lo está leyendo n__n. Me alegra que te esté gustando, Hikaru ^^.  
  
n__nU Gracias por odiarme XDDDD… y gracias por enojarte también… XP... Perdona por haberlo dejado asi ^^U, pero tú sabes que a mi también me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes preferidos... MUAHAHAHAHA… XP  
  
xDDDD compartimos la obsesión por Ryo xDDDD, y siento te agrade menos que el rukato o el ryoku ^^U, pero como Rika me gusta mas con Henry, y Ryo me gusta soltero XP, pos así lo dejo n__ñ.  
  
Todo lo que has dicho tiene inteligencia ^^, yo también me pongo así, y me alegra al final haber hecho un crossover, porque parece que a la gente le gusta más así ^^. (PD: Gracias Bra^^!!!!! XP) ¡¡Yo también me embobo cuando leo los nombres de mis bishonen favoritos *-*!! xDDD, No te preocupes que no me alarmo por eso XP.  
  
Y bueno, haciendo caso de tu petición, seguí pronto, ¿no? xDDD... Siento mi retraso u_u...   
  
Ah... Me gusta que me dejen reviews, así que... si hay alguien que esta leyendo mi historia y no ha dejado ninguno... please... déjelo, necesito opiniones y criticas constructivas!!! (Sobre todo críticas n_nU)  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ Mi batalla y mi futuro_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Capítulo 10. Gritos de sufrimiento.  
  
Los elegidos y los tamers siguieron corriendo, guiándose por el sonido de, lo que parecían, unos latigazos...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- ¡Ryo!- gritó Kenta  
  
Ryo estaba atrapado entre los brazos de alguien, pero ese alguien no se veía... Pero él podía notar como alguien o algo le ahogaba, apretándole el cuello desde atrás. *([N/A: es decir, alguien o algo le tenía agarrado desde atrás y le pasaba el brazo por delante del cuello... sencillo, ¿no?])*  
  
Sentía como ya el aire le empezaba a faltar en sus pulmones, pero entonces oyó el sonido de un ataque, que alcanzaba a su opresor, haciendo que aflojara la presión sobre su cuello.  
  
La cosa invisible se volvió, todavía se veían visibles las llamas en su cuerpo, pero de pronto se apagaron, ocultándolo de nuevo.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- ¡Accesorio S de Superdigievolución!- cuatro chicos pasaron una carta por su dispositivo  
  
Cuatro digimons digievolucionaban, y otros tres se reforzaban con cartas distintas pasadas por sus D-Powers.  
  
Otro digimon no necesitó de ninguna carta para digievolucionar, sólo la orden de sus dos pequeños tamers.  
  
Uno de ellos quedaba aún en nivel principiante, pero igualmente se arrojó a la batalla.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Taomon fue despedida hacia delante al recibir un ataque en su espalda.  
  
Rapidmon sentía como otro ataque le traspasaba la armadura verde que tenía sobre el pecho.  
  
WarGrowlmon sintió algo afilado que también traspasaba la armadura que recubría sus extremidades y le hacía un corte profundo en la pata derecha.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Rika sintió un fuerte ataque en la espalda, lo que le hizo caer de rodillas.  
  
Henry sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su abdomen y no tuvo más remedio que cruzar sus brazos por encima de éste.  
  
Takato sintió que algo le cortaba en la pierna derecha, y al siguiente momento vio como su pantalón empezaba a teñirse de rojo.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- ¡Vamos, Veemon!- gritó Davis levantando su dispositivo  
  
- ¡No!- dijo Henry bajando el D-3 del elegido- ¡Este es nuestro enemigo, no el vuestro!  
  
- ¡Pero ya estáis cansados!- replicó Ken  
  
- Esta es nuestra forma de luchar, os guste o no...- dijo Jenrya  
  
Los elegidos se callaron unos minutos, pero no les dio tiempo a más, pues WarGrowlmon, Taomon y Rapidmon volvía a caer, y como consecuencia de su caída, también cayeron Takato, Rika y Henry.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ryo volvía a gritar de dolor y a retorcerse en medio de la nada...  
  
- Si no queréis que le estrangule, podéis dejar de luchar y salir de este mundo por donde mismo entrasteis- dijo una voz  
  
Rika no dijo nada... pero aquella voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar... *([N/A: ¿Sabéis ya quien es ^^U?])*  
  
- ¡Henry!- gritó de pronto la chica- ¡Es el payaso que nos encontramos en el mundo digimon!  
  
Henry miró primero a Rika, luego a Takato y luego se fijó en Ryo y su opresor invisible.  
  
- ¡Claro! ¡Puede hacerse invisible!- gritó Takato  
  
- Así es... Y no podéis derrotarme, pues yo puedo permanecer invisible a vuestra vista a no ser que yo quiera hacerme visible...  
  
- Hay... una manera...- alcanzó a decir Ryo, pero no pudo decir cuál era la manera, pues el payaso le apretó más el cuello  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- ¿Qué usan los magos en sus actuaciones?- se preguntó Henry  
  
No pudo seguir pensando, pues volvió a sentir como dos cuchillas le traspasaban en cruce, su estómago.  
  
- ¡Ahhh!- gritó el chico al sentir el tacto del frío acero   
  
- Duele... ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar esa voz  
  
Henry no quiso mirar para donde sentía aquel fuerte dolor, sólo con mirar a su digimon, tenía bastante para imaginarse lo que le había traspasado, y lo que le volvía a traspasar por el mismo sitio.  
  
Las dos espadas salieron de Rapidmon por donde mismo entraron y volvieron a las manos del digimago.  
  
- ¡Henry!- Rika ahogó un grito al ver lo que le había pasado a Henry al mismo tiempo que le había pasado a Rapidmon.  
  
Henry no había sangrado, pero Rapidmon bajó de nivel al ser traspasado por las dos espadas.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- Tenéis que encontrar la forma de que se haga visible...- alcanzó a decir antes de caer desmayado en el suelo  
  
- ¡Henry!- gritó Rika al tiempo que corría hasta él  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Wargrowlmon lanzó uno de sus ataques con fuego, que al no apuntar bien hacia su objetivo, dieron muy lejos del digimon, pero Takato pudo verlo, en una milésima de segundo...  
  
- ¡En las actuaciones de magia, los magos usan el humo para desaparecer!- gritó mirando hacia su digimon- ¡Wargrowlmon, usa ataques de fuego que causen humo!  
  
- ... ¡Claro!- exclamó Rika- Takato, ¡eres un genio!  
  
Beelzemon también ayudó con los ataques, disparando grandes bolas violetas, a ambos lados de Ryo, quien se encontraba en el suelo con las dos espadas rozándole las arterias debajo de su cabeza... Si se movía, las dos espadas podrían matarle...  
  
El digimon no entendía el porqué no le disparaban a él, o al menos disparaban más cerca y con ataques más fuertes, así que siguió su juego y se colocó en el punto en donde se juntaban los ataques de WarGrowlmon y Beelzemon.  
  
Taomon ya estaba preparada para disparar en cuanto le tuviera a tiro.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- ¡Ahora!- gritó Rika al ver aparecer entre las partículas de polvo, el cuerpo blanco y su ropa negra aterciopelada  
  
Taomon, Guardromon, Marineangemon, Antylamon, Leomon y Monodramon lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, consiguiendo dar en el blanco al digimon...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- ¡Lo conseguimos!- exclamó Takato al ver cómo la cara asustada del payaso se escondía tras una gruesa capa de humo  
  
- ¡Estupendo!- gritó Rika  
  
Henry empezaba a recuperar el sentido lentamente, pero aún sentía como su estómago estaba cortado en dos, prácticamente... Intentó ponerse en pie ayudado de Rika, quien, luego empezó a caminar hacia el lugar donde yacía Ryo, acompañándole.  
  
Llegaron hasta él, junto a Monodramon y Takato, abriéndose paso entre el humo que aún flotaba en el aire.  
  
Estaba totalmente lívido y cubierto de arañazos y heridas.  
  
- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- preguntó Takato al llegar frente a él  
  
- No mucho peor que tú- le respondió éste admirando el corte que tenía Takato en la pierna.  
  
- Esto no es nada- replicó el líder de los tamers sin darle importancia a su pierna- Sin embargo tu estás sangrando también.  
  
Y era cierto. Un color oscuro manchaba el cuello de su camiseta raída, mientras que por su cuello, de una herida no grande, pero profunda, caían gotas que teñían de rojo varios surcos de su cuello, seguramente provocada por las espadas que ahora residían en el suelo.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- Es obvio que tenemos maneras distintas de luchar- dijo TK acercándose a Takato  
  
- Sí, es cierto... ¿Pero qué tiene eso de malo?- le preguntó Takato sin entender el porqué los elegidos les miraban muy serios  
  
- ¡No se puede destruir a los digimons, Takato Matsuki! ¡Eso es un delito!  
  
- No lo entiendo...- siguió diciendo Takato- ¡Los digimons deben destruirse para que no nos vuelvan a atacar!  
  
- ¡No, Takato! ¡Hay otra manera de evitar eso! ¡Los digimons no se destruyen así como así! ¿Es que no lo comprendes?- dijo Tai- ¡Los digimons son seres vivos que no se pueden destruir!  
  
Takato escuchó estas palabras muy sorprendido, y menos no lo estaban los tamers, quienes no comprendían el significado que los elegidos querían darle...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Mientas ellos discutían brevemente, unas espadas del mismo calibre que las que se hallaban en el suelo al lado de los niños, se acercaban cortando el aire a la velocidad de un tren.  
  
Los elegidos y los tamers se tiraron al suelo a tiempo de evitar que las espadas les traspasasen, y volvieron sus miradas hacia donde anteriormente habían visto desaparecer la cara demoníaca del payaso.  
  
- ¡Aún sigue vivo!- se lamento Henry palpando su estómago  
  
Oyeron la risa del digimon por entre el espeso humo que aún flotaba en el ambiente, y a los pocos segundos, volvieron a ver aparecer su cuerpo digital.  
  
- Este combate no puede ganarse con vuestra técnica, los digimons no se destruyen...- dijo Kari cogiendo su D-3 y preparándose para luchar.  
  
- ¡Este es nuestro combate!- gritó Takato poniéndose en pie, sacando su dispositivo y adelantándose a Hikari- ¡Matrix-evolución!  
  
Takato y Guilmon se fusionaron al tiempo que Rika y Henry le imitaban.  
  
Los tres aparecieron como Gallantmon, MegaGargomon y Sakuyamon, adelantándose al grupo de niños y haciendo frente al digimon.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Todos los chicos del grupo de los elegidos se tiraron encima de Kazu, Kenta, Shu-Chong y Jen, antes de que éstos intentaran pelear también. Sólo Shu-Chong, necesitaba de tres de los chicos para mantenerla.  
  
- ¡Yo quiero ayudar a Henry!- gritaba, intentando deshacerse de Ken, Cody y Matt  
  
- ¡Estate quieta, pequeña!-le decía Matt, usando todo su ingenio para retener a la niña sin hacerle daño  
  
- ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!- ella se resistía a quedarse quieta  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- ¡SABLE REAL!- gritó Gallantmon al tiempo que lanzaba un rayo con su espada  
  
Sakuyamon, por otra parte, cantaba haciendo que pétalos de rosas cayeran en el digimon produciendo explosiones.  
  
El digimon se ayudaba de su magia para evitar que los ataques de estos dos digimons le hirieran.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- ¡Debemos acabar con esto de una vez!- gritó Sakuyamon, haciéndose a un lado para esquivar el ataque que lanzaba su oponente  
  
El digimon enemigo ya no podía hacerse invisible debido a su mal estado... Los ataques de los niños no habían acabado con él, pero había sido una gran explosión en su cuerpo.  
  
- ¡Vamos allá!- MegaGargomon se había hecho unos cuantos metros para atrás y preparaba uno de sus ataques a distancia- ¡ESTALLIDO MÚLTIPLE!  
  
Sakuyamon y Gallantmon se apartaron a tiempo de evitar que miles de proyectiles les traspasaran, y dejando que todos dieran al enemigo.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- Esto es... imperdonable...  
  
- ¡Sois muy crueles! ¡No podéis hacer esto!  
  
- Nosotros podemos hacer lo que creamos conveniente... ¡Nadie os pidió que nos acompañarais! ¡Sólo teníais que haber abierto la puerta!  
  
- ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces nos iremos! ¡Arregláoslas como podáis frente a Deemon!  
  
- ¡De acuerdo! ¡No nos hace falta vuestra ayuda!...  
  
- ¡No, Kazu! ¡No hemos venido aquí a luchar contra Deemon! ¡Si podemos evitar el luchar contra él, todo será mejor!  
  
- ¡Pero, Ryo...! ¡Tenemos que acabar con él!...  
  
- ¿Por qué hemos de hacer eso?  
  
- Porque... Porque...  
  
- Mira... Deemon no quiere perder el tiempo con nosotros, quiere acabar contigo, Ken... Y por eso hemos venido... Cuanto antes salgamos de este mundo, más a salvo estaremos...  
  
- ¿Deemon quería venir a por mí? ¿Por qué?  
  
- No lo sabemos... Pero el quiere matarte...  
  
- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?  
  
- ¿No sabes quién soy?  
  
- Pues... No...  
  
- Déjalo entonces...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- ¡¡Ahhh!!- Gallantmon había sido alcanzado por unas cuerdas que le impedían moverse y le absorbían la energía  
  
- ¡Gallantmon!- Rika y Renamon gritaron al ver como Takato y Guilmon se retorcían de dolor mientras recibían descargas eléctricas que absorbían toda su energía.  
  
- ¡Tenemos que hacer un último esfuerzo, Guilmon!- se oyó decir a Takato dentro del cuerpo de Gallantmon- ¡SABLE REAL!  
  
El ataque lanzado por la espada que portaba en la mano, dio en el digimon, que cayó al suelo, exhausto.  
  
- Me ganareis a mí... Pero no podréis con mi amo Deemon... Él no dejará que salgáis vivos de este lugar... Y Ryo morirá mucho antes de salir...- sus palabras sonaban sin aliento y, cansadas, llegaban a los oídos de los niños y los digimons.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-interrumpió Monodramon  
  
- Muy sencillo... Que mi Señor no se deja vencer tan fácilmente... Él sabía que vendríais a por vuestro amigo... Sabía que lucharíais por él, contra mí... Por eso se tomó la libertad de envenenar a Ryo... Ese veneno no sanará nunca... Le seguirá debilitando poco a poco... Hasta que por fin, muera...  
  
- ¡Cállate, farsante!- gritó Monodramon apuntando contra el digimon  
  
Lanzó un ataque contra el digimon enemigo y los niños vieron como su cuerpo desaparecía entre la luz violeta del ataque, lanzando su último grito de sufrimiento.  
  
Monodramon volvió su cabeza violeta hacia su entrenador, quien aún miraba embobado los restos del digimon.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó temeroso el digimon  
  
- No es un farsante... Lo que dijo es cierto...-miró hacia todos y añadió- Debéis marcharos ya, antes de que selle la puerta al mundo real y os quedéis atrapados sin poder volver... ¡Deprisa!  
  
- ¡No nos iremos sin ti!- añadió Henry, quien había vuelto a ser él y sostenía a su digimon entre sus brazos.  
  
- Ya le oísteis... No tengo cura... Esté aquí o esté en el mundo real, moriré de todas maneras...  
  
Todos quedaron en silencio, sólo roto por el ruido del viento que ahondaba entre el valle en el que se encontraban... ¿De verdad era todo cierto?... ¿No podría salvarse?...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"De verdad era todo cierto?... ¿No podría salvarse?..." Las palabras de Ryo sonaban seguras al decir que el digimon no se equivocaba, y él siente como los segundos corren en el pasillo de la muerte... ¿Logrará encontrar la manera de salvarse, o simplemente eran frases para asustar a los niños?  
  
*Nireya Mareakane Takaishi de Akiyama*  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Por cierto, que el Ryo que utilizo yo en mis historias es el mismo de 02, osea, que conoció a los hermanos Ichijouji, y (para mí) Ryo no le pasa más de dos años a Ken. En este fanfic tiene 15, así que Ken tendrá unos 13 o 14, más o menos.   
  
A esperar con paciencia la continuación, aunque ahora tenéis suerte de que los ponga más seguidos ^^.  
  
¿Las parejas de este fanfic? Henry/Rika ¿A qué no lo parece? El Ryo/Ruki no me desagrada, pero para este fanfic lo necesitaba así... Además de que me gusta más la primera pareja^-^   
  
¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!! O mándenme un e-mail a mi correo nireya_takaishi@hotmail.com 


	11. Tu vida por la mía

o.oU Tomen nota... Empecé este capítulo el día 13 de octubre a las 21:34 horas de la tarde en la Comunidad Canaria XP... Tomen nota de cuando terminará xDDD...  
  
Bueno, como siempre, la parte de los reviews... (La parte preferida de Bra^^ xDDDD) Y, como siempre, es en la que autor y lectores se expresan de un punto de vista diferente al de la historia... inventando maneras y maneras de hacer sufrir a sus personajes preferido... Torturándolos hasta la muerte... o.O... Creo que ahí me he pasado... XP  
  
... Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que vamos a contestar los reviews de los lectores y asesinos... digo... de los lectores y las respuestas sangrient... comprensivas de la autora... o.O  
  
MASTER, THE GAMBLER: ^^ Me alegra que al fin leyeras una de mis historias. Sí, tienes algo de razón que es bastante típica, pero para no hacerla del todo típica añadí a los de adventure y 02, consiguiendo hacer un gran crossover. Incluso llegarán a salir algunos personajes que imaginas que no saldrán.   
  
Siento que la tercera temporada fuera la que más te disgustó, pues se centra mucho en los tamers, más que en los elegidos. Pero de igual forma tienen mucho protagonismo n__n.  
  
Espero que los demás capítulos te gusten tanto o más que el primero ^^ y espero que puedas conseguir más tiempo también para hacer y continuar tus historias, la que espero ansiosa la segunda parte de "El último profeta del digimundo" ^^. No dudes en avisarme cuando tengas hecha la segunda parte, ¿si?  
  
XDDDD ¡¡Y sí a la publicidad innecesaria! (Yo también la hago... XP)  
  
BRA^^: xDDD Espero que te lo pasaras muy bien en la feria ^_^... Seguro que así era, ya que estuviste allí todo el día xP... ¿De que iba la feria =3? (Que curiosa yo... XP)  
  
XDD Espero que lo de dejar reviews más largos sea cierto... Aunque con este último te luciste, mujer O////o...  
  
Pues si tú no tienes ni idea de qué hacían 3 reviews con el mismo contenido, yo menos XP, pero me alegra que te preocuparas porque me llegara... ¡Y vaya si me llegaron xDDD!  
  
Y dale con que cada vez van a mejor los capítulos... o.O Yo cada vez veo que van a peor y, como podrás ver, las peleas y batallas no son lo mío, lo único que de verdad se me da bien escribir son peleas entre personas, pero peleas de palabras que posiblemente acaban en puñetazos ^^U... Sólo me siento orgullosa de esos fics (que por cierto, nunca publicaré porque son peleas tontas... xDDDD) Sí, es cierto, hay más acción, pero repito que no es lo mío... uOu... Pero parece que ahora mis musas si vuelven *O*... Lo único que me hacía falta eran más reviews xP (que mala soy... o.O) ¡No me fastidies! ¡Ostras! O-O ¿¡Es uno de tus capítulos preferidos?! u_u... Siento decirte esto, Bra^^, pero no tienes gusto ninguno -O-...  
  
xDDD De nada, mujer n__n a mí Henry no es que me guste, pero me cae lindo ^^. ¡Pues claro que me di cuenta de que llamé a Henry por el nombre original! uOu Soy despistada... pero no tanto... Y tienes razón, me demuestras que estás atenta a lo que lees XP ¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!! XDDD yo espero ver el capítulo de Koichi (si no lo veo, ya te daré la lata para que me lo cuentes XP) y eso, le dejamos a Kouji a Alexia XP, aunque aún me gusta un poco... ^^U... xDDDDD Vale, vale n__n, compartimos a Zoro si quieres XP... xDDD ¿El capitulo del domingo? ¿Cuándo Nami le tira en el aceite y él no puede salir?.. xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD... (Cuatro horas más tarde aún sigue riéndose xD)  
  
Vale, vale... Ahora ya me concentro en la historia ^^U... Sí, tienen diferentes formas de luchar, y eso hará que estén varias veces en desacuerdo, como tú has dicho ^^. Lo que va a pasar es que por una vez estarán de acuerdo en una cosa, y es en que a Deemon si deben de destruirle, y más porque la barrera entre el mundo real y el oscuro no se puede restaurar hasta mucho tiempo más tarde... Por eso Yamaki, Reika, Megumi y toda la banda salvaje les piden a los niños que lo destruyan, por el bien del mundo ^^. Si no entiendes todo esto de los tres mundos, en este capítulo te lo aclarará todo Ken, él sabe hasta más que yo o.O... "Nire piensa..." ¿Pero cómo pueden saber más que yo si yo soy la que dice lo que saben o no saben o.O?... Ya estoy chocha u_u...  
  
xDDD, lo de si era un farol o no lo que dijo el digimon, ya lo averiguarás tú, pero según tus creencias, puede que aciertes, aunque adelanto que en este fic creo que no morirá nadie... No seré tan cruel como el otro uOu... XP... Pero me puede dar el arrebato y matarlos a todos... ¡¡*O* MUAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
o.O Pues niña... si se te borraron de la mente todas las cosas que querías decirme no me da tiempo a empezar el fic O-O... Hasta aquí, justo aquí, contestando tu review, ya me voy por la línea 3 de la página 2 del Word, con una letra de tamaño 12 y Times New Roman xDDDD... ¡¡Y eso no era todo lo que tenías que decirme!!  
  
XDD Sí, el nombre de Shu-Chong no hay mucha gente que lo escriba correctamente, pero es igual... Se sobreentiende... XP... ¡¡Solo tres chicos que necesitaba la niña peque para que no se fuera a luchar!! xDDD... Kai lo leyó y se empezó a reír también... Se nota que me encanta el amor de hermanos *-*... (Pero yo a los míos, los odio ¬o¬)  
  
Y si tú te despides, yo también ^^U... Espero yo también recibir noticias tuyas!! XP... Al menos ya saber decir Nãkemiin, que significa adios en finlandés XDDD, ahora apréndete otras dos nuevas, que fueron las 3 primeras palabras que aprendí yo... Nãkemiin, adios... Hei-hola y kiitos, que significa gracias ^^ ¿Quedó claro? XP Para la próxima vez te enseñaré como se dicen fresas y miel en finlandés xDDDDD... ¡¡Hasta la vista!! ^O^  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ Mi batalla y mi futuro_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Capítulo 11. Tu vida por la mía.   
  
[(N/A: ¿A que suena bonito eso? ^^. Preferí poner eso a poner "Morir por ti" o alguna cosa así XDDD =) )]  
  
Henry siguió mirando a Ryo, sosteniendo a su digimon aún... Todos los demás también estaban confusos y desorientados...  
  
- ¡Vale!  
  
Henry se dio la vuelta de improviso y se marchó con paso firme por donde habían venido anteriormente. Temblaba de ira y desconcierto... Tenía miedo... El terror le consumía sin darse cuenta...  
  
Rika fue tras él, pero antes dirigió una mirada fría y aborrecible a su amigo y a la vez, rival, que aguardaba de pie con las últimas palabras en su boca.  
  
Todos ellos iban comprendiendo lo que ocurría, y sabía que por mucho que les doliera, la última palabra era inquebrantable. Nada haría cambiar a Ryo de parecer. Él sabía lo que pasaría... Sabía lo que ocurriría, así que prefería quedarse en el mundo de oscuridad eternamente, para que ellos no pensaran en él por siempre y sintieran dolor cuando vieran que no estaba...  
  
- ¡Yo no me iré! ¡Me quedaré aquí contigo!  
  
- No, Monodramon... Tú también tienes que irte...  
  
- ¡Digas lo que digas, no me iré para dejarte solo!  
  
- ¡He dicho que te vayas!- gritó- ¡Vete ya!  
  
Giró la cabeza apartando la vista de su compañero digimon. Monodramon le miró dubitativo, pero luego él también se dio la vuelta y siguió a Henry y Rika.  
  
Uno por uno, todos los niños fueron abandonando el lugar, con las cabezas bajas y sin decir nada. Ryo los vio marchar, sintiendo un peso que a la vez le parecía tenue... Sabía que era lo mejor... [(N/A: Podéis pensar cosas correctas, pero si al principio pensasteis que este no es el verdadero Ryo, sino un clon que hizo Deemon para atraer a los niños... estáis en mal camino XP... Este es el verdadero... Sabéis que me encanta hacerlo sufrir XP]  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Vio desaparecer entre la neblina, por último, a Takeru Takaishi... Ahora se sentía solo, acompañado por la soledad y el silencio... Empezó a tener miedo y sintió temblar su cuerpo... Bajó la cabeza para dejar correr por sus mejillas, lágrimas silenciosas llenas de miedo y resignación.  
  
- No puedo soportar esto... No soporto estar solo...  
  
Comenzó a escuchar voces lejanas que cada vez se iban acercando más. Levantó la vista para encontrar el origen de aquellas voces, pero no vio a nada que no fuera una inmensidad más negra que los ojos del Demonio...  
  
Siguió escuchando, pero a la vez oía los rápidos latidos de su propio corazón... Éstos se fueron apagando, y a medida que se extinguían, se oían más cerca las voces...  
  
- ¡No! ¡Tú no!... ¡De nuevo no!  
  
Cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó los puños... Seguía oyendo aquellas voces... Aquellas amenazas...  
  
-¡No!  
  
Cayó hacia adelante en el rocoso territorio, amortiguando la caída con las manos... Aún oía las voces que ahora resonaban más fuertes dentro de su cabeza...  
  
Muy pronto perdió las fuerzas y apoyó las rodillas en la tierra, para luego caer totalmente hacia delante y perder la conciencia.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- ¡Es un completo idiota!  
  
- ¡No sabe lo que está haciendo!  
  
- ¿Volvemos a por él entonces?  
  
- No creo que cambie de opinión...  
  
- ¿Y si es Deemon que lo está controlando para que lo dejemos morir aquí?  
  
- No lo creo, Kari... Así es como habla Ryo, no creo que fuera otra persona...  
  
- Pero ya oíste que Deemon le llevaba controlando por muchos años... sabe de verdad como actúa...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Henry se acercó al reducido grupo de personas que hablaban acerca del tema y les miró con cara de odio.  
  
- ¡No vamos a volver atrás, Hikari! Y él si sabe lo que hace, Yolei... Así que no busquéis problemas en donde no los hay...-dijo casi gritando- Y vosotros, Kazu y Kenta, no os metáis tampoco en donde no os llaman...  
  
Al decir esto se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia donde estaba descansando el resto del grupo. Le dijo unas pocas palabras a Davis, haciendo que éste se levantara y levantara al resto.  
  
- ¡Seguimos la marcha! ¡Arriba!  
  
Muchos de ellos, se levantaron de mala gana, y otros ya estaban de pie... Empezaron a caminar, siguiendo a Davis y a Henry, que encabezaban la fila.  
  
- Creo que si Deemon a poseído a alguien, a sido a Henry...- opinó Kenta en un susurro  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo contigo... Está muy extraño...- corroboró Kazu[(N/A: ^^U ¿Vosotros también creéis eso?... ¿Estáis seguros -O-?... Puede que a este también le haga sufrir... MUAHAHAHA =) !!)]  
  
Ellos también se pusieron en marcha, alcanzando al poco tiempo al resto del grupo que andaba más adelantado. Kari y Yolei les seguía a corta distancia, mirando al suelo con tristeza.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- Es hora ya de salir de este maldito lugar...  
  
- ¿Estás seguro de que le dejarás atrás, Henry?  
  
- Sí...- Henry respondió seguro a la pregunta de Davis  
  
- De acuerdo... Ken, es tu turno...  
  
El chico de pelo negro y ojos azules se acercó hasta ellos arrastrando los pies, intentando tardar lo más posible en llegar hasta los dos chicos. Cuando por fin llegó, se quedó paralizado... En su mano temblaba el mismo dispositivo que había abierto la puerta...  
  
Lentamente levantó su pantalla hacia la puerta de luz que brillaba delante de ellos... La misma oscuridad que había abierto la puerta, salió de su dispositivo hasta alcanzar y formar una mezcla homogénea con la luz de la puerta aquella... Todos esperaron a que se abriera, para entrar por ella hacia el mundo real...  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- No lo se... Debería haber vuelto a abrirse...  
  
- ¿Estamos atrapados?  
  
- No lo creo... Debe de ser alguna cosa diferente. Esperemos un poco a ver qué pasa...  
  
Todos los niños aguardaron de pie, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta gris que se alzaba delante de ellos, pero sin dar señales de que se abriese...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Pasaron los segundos y los minutos... Hasta que Davis rompió el tenso silencio que había en la oscuridad.  
  
- Inténtalo de nuevo...  
  
Ken levantó de nuevo su D-3, del que ahora no salió ninguna luz ni oscuridad...  
  
- Kari... Inténtalo tú, ya que tu emblema es el de la Luz... Tal vez así se pueda combatir y abrir la puerta...  
  
Ahora fue Kari la que se adelantó a todos. Ken, Davis y Henry se hicieron unos pasos para atrás, y ella adelantó un pie a otro. Levantó su dispositivo de color rosa... Todos esperaron a que pasara algo, pero lo único que Kari consiguió hacer, fue retirar el mismo D-3 y salir corriendo a llorar en los brazos de Yolei tras haber pasado el tiempo y no haber conseguido nada.  
  
- Ya... Tranquila, Kari...  
  
TK se había acercado a las dos chicas compañeras del DNA evolución e intentaba consolar a Kari, quien temblaba en el suelo abrazada de Yolei.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Siguió pasando el tiempo, en el que todos los chicos y chicas levantaron uno por uno sus dispositivos. Todos juntos también lo intentaron... Pero la barrera seguía allí, infranqueable...  
  
- ¡Tiene que haber alguna manera...!-dijo Davis dándole una patada a una piedra.  
  
La piedra salió disparada con fuerza y dio en la pared en la que se dibujaba aún el contorno gris de la puerta. La piedra salió disparada al tocar aquella pared...  
  
- ¡Ostras!- Davis se alejó más de aquella pared- ¿Qué fue eso?  
  
Ken se levantó de su sitio y fue a mirar lo que había pasado... Lentamente acercó una mano temblorosa hacia la rugosidad de la roca... Al acercarla sintió energía... Siguió acercándose, con miedo a que ocurriera algo malo... Consiguió tocar el aura que rodeaba la puerta, al instante siguiente salió despedido para atrás, como había hecho la piedra.  
  
- ¿Estás bien?  
  
Davis se tiró de un salto al suelo, a ayudar a su amigo. Los demás que había estado mirando, se levantaron de repente, también.  
  
- Creo que sí estoy bien...-dijo palpándose la cabeza  
  
Se puso en pie ayudado por Davis, y todos se volvieron a sentar, temiendo que dentro de poco algo extraordinario pasara...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Media hora más tarde Matt, Kari y TK se habían acercado a un pequeño bosque arrasado que había a menos de 500 metros de ellos y habían vuelto con varios trozos de ramas, que resultó que prendieron bien con los fósforos que se había llevado Rika.  
  
Ahora todos ellos estaban sentados alrededor de un pequeño fuego, con las rebecas y los abrigos bien abrochados... La noche ya había caído también en aquel mundo alterno, y era aún más cruel que el puro invierno.  
  
El aire soplaba frío pero suave, haciendo ondulaciones sobre la superficie del mar, que ahora se confundía con el cielo por tener un mismo color negro. La línea del horizonte ya no se divisaba, y la bruma caía alrededor de ellos. En los susurros del viento se oían voces crueles, y más de una vez se levantaron sobresaltados.  
  
Los digimons aguardaban agachados o sentados al lado de sus entrenadores o compañeros, menos un pequeño digimon de color lila, que aguardaba alejado del grupo con una expresión triste en sus pequeños ojos llorosos.  
  
Renamon se levantó de al lado de Rika y se acercó a él.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo, Monodramon?  
  
- No... Nada...-dijo escondiendo la vista entre las rodillas.  
  
- Sé que volverá... No te preocupes...  
  
Al decir estas últimas palabras, volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó de nuevo al lado de su entrenadora, quien no había apartado la vista de su digimon.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- Tienes que darte prisa... Ellos no han podido pasar el portal que les llevaba de regreso al mundo real... Llegué yo antes que ellos, y eso me ha permitido el cerrarles el paso con mi energía oscura y así poder terminar mi plan...  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
- Sabes bien lo que yo quiero... Quiero el alma de la oscuridad que una vez se corrompió...  
  
- No lo tendrás... La oscuridad fue sellada hace mucho tiempo... Ken no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente...  
  
- Pero te tengo a ti... Se que ellos volverán a por su amigo, y cuando lo hagan... Te usaré como cambio, al que tu amigo no podrá oponerse...  
  
- El no sabe que no soy yo... No aceptará tan absurdo negocio contigo...  
  
- Pero ¿qué ocurriera si tus amigos contaran todo lo referente a ti?... Ken averiguaría que tú fuiste su amigo... Aquel amigo al que tanto apreciaba... Lo daría todo por ti...   
  
- Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo... Ken no querrá hacer ese cambio contigo...  
  
- Me subestimas... Sabes que puedo mover su mente a mi voluntad... Algo de oscuridad queda dentro de él...  
  
- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Dejó a la oscuridad de lado hace mucho tiempo!  
  
- ...Como se nota que hace años que no lo ves... Como se nota que no lo conoces ahora...-se hizo un silencio- Ryo... Sus minutos están contados... Ellos ahora están contando sobre tu pasado, ya que Ken ha insistido en ello...  
  
- ¡No te creo! ¡Mis amigos no harían eso! ¡Además de que ellos conocen la mínima parte de lo sucedido!  
  
- ¡Pero sabrán el resto ahora, cuando hablen de ti...! ¡Ken caerá en el foso, y allí yo le atraparé...! ¡Conseguiré por fin su alma... Su alma oscura!  
  
- ¡No te dejaré!  
  
- Ahora estás inconsciente, Ryo... No podrás hacer nada contra mí... Y cuando tú despiertes, no llegarás a tiempo de evitar el desastre... Puedes correr, pero recuerda que sólo tienes diez minutos minutos... Si en esos diez minutos no has logrado salvarle, morirán todos... Tú también... Empieza la cuenta atrás, Akiyama... Y a ti solo te quedan dos horas de vida, hasta que por fin el veneno de la oscuridad acabe contigo...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- ¿Pero qué es lo que sabe ese tal Ryo de mí, que yo no sé de el?  
  
- Más de lo que crees, me atrevería a decir...  
  
- ¿Tú también sabes cosas de mí que aún yo no he logrado descubrir?  
  
- Sé sólo cosas de tu pasado... Pero las suficientes como para entender toda la historia. Lo primero que escuché fue algunos fragmentos del pasado de Ryo... Y al oír tu historia me di cuenta de lo que de verdad ocurría...- todos escuchaban a Henry, que hablaba pausadamente abrazando las rodillas con las manos- Él habló de un mundo digital diferente al nuestro... Pero nos habló de una cosa que ahora todos vemos clara... Ryo habló sobre un chico y su digimon, con el que había ido a un mundo desconocido a nuestros ojos... Allí tuvo que enfrentarse a un digimon muy poderoso llamado Milleniunmon...  
  
- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo?!-Ken se levantó de un salto y quedó de espaldas a los demás niños- ¡El Ryo que yo conozco desapareció hace muchos años... Cuando yo me convertí en Digimon Emperador...!Y nunca le perdoné que no estuviera conmigo en el entierro de mi hermano!  
  
- También nos habló de tu hermano... Dijo que el estaba muerto... Y ahora confirmo que era cierto todo lo que nos dijo acerca de todo esto... Pero aún no acabo de comprender el qué pintan Deemon y Devidramon en todo esto...  
  
Ken no creía las palabras que oía de Henry... Sencillamente eran incomprensibles... Ryo, su amigo del pasado, había desaparecido poco después de que encerraran a Milleniunmon... Y a partir de ahí no supo más de él... No sabía de la existencia de nada más... Sólo recordó como se convirtió en el Kaiser después de morir su hermano... Y más tarde fue liberado gracias a los otros niños elegidos, devolviéndole a su digimon y la verdadera amistad que hacía años que no sentía...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ryo se despertó sobre una superficie rocosa y áspera. Las piedras se le clavaban en el abdomen y en el torso, produciéndole dolores sobre las costillas...  
  
Lentamente fue cobrando el sentido e intentado ponerse en pie. Movió las dos manos hasta ponerlas en posición para levantarse. Lo intentó varias veces, pero en todas desistió debido a su mal estado...  
  
Cerró los ojos, y al volverlos a abrir y dirigir la mirada hacia el frente, descubrió lo que había quedado de su dispositivo. Al caer habría salido despedido, pero ahora sí que se encontraba totalmente roto. Todas sus piezas se encontraban esparcidas cerca de él, y varios cristales de la pantalla se mezclaban entre otros materiales que formaban el dispositivo.  
  
Se derrumbó totalmente al ver su sueño destrozado... Tantos años dentro y fuera del digimundo no le habían sabido enseñar lo que debería haber hecho en ese momento de tristeza y profunda soledad, rodeado simplemente por oscuridad infinita... Ya nada le importaba... Nada...  
  
Volvió a cerrar los párpados... Y al cerrar y ver más oscuro todavía, se puso a pensar en lo que le importaba todavía... No había nada... ¿Nada?... Tal vez había algo... Sí, era muy posible que hubiera algo...  
  
- Ken... Aún él sigue en peligro... No podré llegar a tiempo de salvarlo...  
  
Se lamentaba por su mal pasado y su horrendo presente... Pero también por su negro futuro... Negro... ¡Más negro que la oscuridad...! ...Abrió los ojos y se preguntó, ¿qué sería si, al menos, lo intentara...?  
  
Volvió a hacer un esfuerzo para levantarse... Hasta que al final consiguió levantar la mitad de su cuerpo. Dobló las rodillas y lentamente fue poniéndose en pie.  
  
- Tengo que llegar hasta ellos... Tengo que poder llegar antes de que Deemon acabe con ellos... Acabará con todos, incluyéndome a mí... Tengo que hacer algo...  
  
Dio un paso... Sentía energía dentro de él...  
  
- Conseguiré llegar... Conseguiré salvarle... Le debo mi vida...  
  
Siguió caminando y, sin darse apenas cuenta, aceleraba el paso considerablemente... Hasta encontrarse corriendo en la dirección correcta hacia donde los demás niños y los digimons se encontraban...[(N/A: Ahora nos volvemos a la conversación de los demás niños, como podréis haber notado en los últimos párrafos, que voy poniendo trozos de cada sitio para hacerlo más interesante ^^U)]  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- Deemon pinta aquí más de lo que crees... Justo unos días antes de que mi amigo desapareciera, fui llamado al mundo de la oscuridad... Este mismo en el que nos encontramos... y allí convirtió mi dispositivo digital en un D-3 negro... Pero yo no sabía que era él... Me enteré más tarde gracias al mismo Demonio... [(N/A: Habréis notado que para referirme a Deemon, utilizo la palabra Demonio, con mayúscula... Lo hago así para que podáis diferenciar los digimons de tipo "demonio", al verdadero Demonio, el Rey de la Oscuridad...)]  
  
- Sí, eso creo que nos lo contaste antes de venir a este mundo... Pero ¿y Devidramon?-preguntó Henry- Hace ya unos días que nos enfrentamos a un digimon demonio llamado Devidramon, y justo cuando el digimon miró fijamente a Ryo, se puso como loco a gritar... Y al levantar la manga de su sweater, todos pudimos comprobar que una herida volvía a sangrar...  
  
Ken pensó detenidamente qué pintaba en esa historia en Devidramon del que le hablaba... Cayó en la cuenta de que también se trataba de su pasado, poco antes de que Ryo desapareciera...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
FLASH BACK   
  
"- ¡Devidramon, acaba con él!  
  
  
  
- ¡No, Ken! ¿Qué haces?  
  
- Mi nombre no es Ken... Mi nombre es Digimon Emperador...  
  
- ¡GARRA CARMESÍ!  
  
El fiero digimon lanzó su ataque contra Ryo, éste se movió rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente, el ataque le pasó rozando el brazo derecho..."  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK   
  
******************************************************************  
  
- Sí, era cierto... Devidramon aquí también juega un papel... Es un digimon demonio, que también está en los recuerdos de ambos... Seguramente que Deemon lo usó para confundirle y hacerle más vulnerable...  
  
- Entonces las cosas ya van encajando... Ahora falta saber por qué quería a Ryo... Y lo más importante... ¿Por qué quiere matarte a ti?  
  
[(N/A: Pues los que pensasteis que Henry se había vuelto malo, fallasteis XP. Sólo estaba molesto por lo que había pasado)] Ken pensó por unos instantes lo que le preguntaba Henry... Él no tenía ni idea de por qué quería perseguirle de nuevo... Y menos para matarle... Ya había conseguido eliminar aquellas semillas de oscuridad implantadas... ya no tenía motivos para querer acercarse a ellos... ¿Y qué pintaba Ryo en todo aquello?... ¿Es que los dos pasados estaban involucrados?...  
  
- Henry... A más cosas no puedo responderte... Estamos sin poder salir de este mundo... Ryo está por ahí, perdido, y muriéndose... ¿Cómo quieres que esté yo?... Aún no le he perdonado que faltara al funeral de mi hermano... Pero no puedo olvidar que él fue mi primer amigo... El único que me comprendía... Necesito pensar...  
  
- Pero...  
  
Ken no esperó a que Henry terminara de decir lo que tenía que decir. Volvió a darse la vuelta y caminó hasta la orilla del mar negro... Estando allí no podía ver a sus compañeros, sólo veía oscuridad, pero podía distinguir un fulgor titilante entre el espeso negro que lo rodeaba.  
  
Se sentó de espaldas a ese fulgor, se sentó al lado del agua que llegaba hasta la orilla y besaba la arena grisácea que ahora se distinguía negra.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ryo seguía corriendo, ignorando el dolor de todas las partes de su cuerpo que se hacían punzantes y fuertes.  
  
Cuando ya llevaba un buen rato corriendo sin parar, aguantando el cansancio y el dolor, empezó a sentir aún más el agotamiento... Sentía una punzada en el costado, cerca de su corazón... Y ésta vez no era debido al cansancio, sino a otra opción... El veneno actuaba...  
  
- ¡No puedo correr así...!  
  
Tuvo que pararse a respirar hondamente con la mano en el pecho. Le faltaba el aliento, pero lo que más le dolía era aquella punzada, que se hacía insoportable...  
  
- Deemon lo ha planeado muy bien... Sabía que yo no llegaría a tiempo, pues el veneno me haría retrasarme... Pero aún no ha pasado el plazo... Llegaré, aunque me cueste el morir antes...  
  
De nuevo se puso en marcha, y si más rápido podía ir, lo hizo... Las huellas quedaban intactas en la arena, que había pasado de ser roca hacía ya varios metros.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ken seguía mirando ensimismado las olas llegar suaves a la orilla... Oía el murmullo del agua cerca de sus pies, pero aún sin tocar el agua.  
  
De pronto dejó de oír todo... El aire, las olas... Miró hacia atrás y pudo comprobar que ya no se veía el fulgor titilante del fuego encendido que tenían los demás...  
  
Se levantó de repente, para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba, pero se encontró solo en un mundo totalmente negro.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
  
- Ya ha llegado tu hora...  
  
- ¿Qué...?  
  
Ken pudo distinguir algo entre la negrura... Unos ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente... Luego vio un destello a media distancia, y con el destello pudo ver las manos del oponente... Iba a lanzar un ataque desde donde se encontraba...  
  
- Despídete...  
  
Sacó su dispositivo, por si eso le ayudaba en algo, pero no lo hizo... El ataque fue lanzado por el digimon, y tras de sí dejaba un rastro aún brillante...  
  
Se había acabado todo... Deemon había conseguido al fin lo que quería...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- ¡Ken!  
  
Ichijouji no giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver quién había gritado su nombre. Sólo sintió dolor en su brazo izquierdo para luego caer al suelo y no saber nada más... [(N/A: ¡MUAHAHAHAHA...! ¿A qué lo dejé en la mejor parte =)?)]  
  
******************************************************************  
  
¿Qué ha ocurrido? Deemon ha logrado su objetivo, y Ryo no ha podido llegar a tiempo de salvarle... Pero ¿quién gritó su nombre? Y ¿por qué?  
  
Ken necesitaba estar solo, pero parece que va a estar solo por mucho tiempo... Pero al final parece que comprendió quién era Ryo en verdad y por qué se tomaba tan enserio lo de protegerle... ¿Ryo podrá perdonarse el no haber llegado a tiempo de salvarle, como lo había hecho Ken anteriormente?  
  
*Nireya Mareakane Takaishi de Akiyama*  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Por cierto, que el Ryo que utilizo yo en mis historias es el mismo de 02, es decir, que conoció a los hermanos Ichijouji, y (para mí) Ryo no le pasa más de dos años a Ken. En este fanfic tiene 15, así que Ken tendrá unos 13 o 14, más o menos.   
  
A esperar con paciencia la continuación, aunque ahora tenéis suerte de que los ponga más seguidos ^^.  
  
¿Las parejas de este fanfic? Henry/Rika ¿A qué no lo parece? El Ryo/Ruki no me desagrada, pero para este fanfic lo necesitaba así... Además de que me gusta más la primera pareja^-^   
  
¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!! O mándenme un e-mail a mi correo nireya_takaishi@hotmail.com 


End file.
